A Bonding
by flowerchild33
Summary: Set over several years, beginning during the time of HBP, continuing through DH and on after. This story follows the development of love in the lives of three central characters. '46 Hours' and 'Creating a Balance' follow on this story line.
1. Unexpected developments

**This is a minor rewrite of a story I published almost a year ago. I fixed mainly dialogue and some grammatical errors now that I've learned more about writing. Also, this story is the first of three in the story arc that follows with 46 Hours and Creating a Balance, which I've also done the same edits to.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 – Unexpected developments

Slughorn's spring party was in full swing and Harry was enjoying himself more than he had expected. The food and music were all quite good and Harry was even surprised at how much he was enjoying his time with Luna. He had originally asked her to the party out of a bit of desperation and also because he felt slightly sorry for her. Now, as they twirled around the small dance floor, Harry marveled at how light and quick she was. When the song ended, he gathered drinks for them and they settled on a sofa set to the back of the room. Luna had been quiet for a while when she broke the silence with one of her disjointed, airy comments.

"Harry you are really a better dancer than Parvati said and your eyes are very green."

Harry had no idea what his eyes had to do with his dancing as he laughed at Luna's comment. He had taken his fair share of teasing for asking Luna to the party, but now he was glad he had. He had been under a lot of pressure lately and Luna was a happy antidote. Harry noticed then that Cormac was coming toward them and Harry wanted no part of another Cormac lecture on Quidditch, so he grabbed Luna by the hand.

"Let's get out of here."

Luna said nothing, but floated along behind him as they weaved their way through the crowd and out into the hallway. Fearing that Cormac was not far behind, Harry looked around and saw an empty classroom. He pulled Luna along and ducked into the room that was lit by the full moon coming through the tall windows. Feeling that they were safe for the moment, Harry looked at Luna and she smiled dreamily at him. The moonlight was shining on her hair and made her appear ethereal. Luna may be dotty, but she was truly beautiful and Harry began to lean closer to her without conscious thought of what he was doing. Someone out in the hallway laughed right then and Harry snapped back to consciousness. Luna just smiled back at him.

"It's okay Harry, you can kiss me."

'What the hell?' Harry thought and he leaned in to lightly plant a kiss on Luna's lips. She responded by pressing back into him and what he had intended to be a quick kiss soon became something more. Harry was lightheaded as he put a hand on Luna's face and pulled her even closer. He deepened the kiss and began to trace his tongue on her lower lip. Luna responded by opening her mouth just a bit and Harry took the invitation. As they continued to snog, Harry stepped back and found himself against a wall. Luna continued to press into him and suddenly a sleeping monster seemed to awaken in him and his body began to respond completely to her. His free hand traveled to her back and made its way down to her firm bottom and Luna moaned slightly in his mouth. Harry was losing all rational sense when he heard his name being called from a distance. Pulling himself back to the present, Harry slowly loosened his grasp and Luna also pulled away. Harry heard his name again and realized that Hermione was calling him from the hallway. Smiling at Luna, he took her hand and they exited the room.

Hermione was waiting as they emerged and smirked when she saw Harry's hand in Luna's and his more-than-usual disheveled hair.

"Sorry to interrupt you Harry, but the party is wrapping up and I was hoping you could walk with me back to the dormitory so that I can throw off Cormac."

Harry had seen Cormac at the party trying to put his hands everywhere on Hermione and had not been happy to see her distress.

"Sure Hermione, I understand. I saw Cormac earlier and what a leech."

Harry then turned to Luna and grinned.

"Do you want to come with us Luna?"

Looking off through a window, Luna replied.

"No that's ok, I really should get back before the nargles come out. Thanks for a great night Harry."

With that, Luna went one direction and Harry and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor. Several paces along, Hermione gave in and had to ask.

"So, Harry, you and Luna had a good night together, huh?"

Harry looked at her teasing face and thought for a moment, as he lost focus remembering the kiss.

"Yes, Luna's a good friend."

Hermione chortled and would have commented further, but they had reached the tower entrance. As they climbed through the portrait hole, they separated to go to the boys' and girls' dormitories. Despite being tired, Harry did not fall asleep quickly. He lay in bed thinking about Luna. He had been friendly with her for a couple of years, but there had never been a hint of what had happened tonight. Harry thought about Ginny and knew that he wanted her desperately, but she was still with Dean. And if he wanted Ginny so badly, what the hell was he doing snogging Luna? Eventually he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Harry saw Luna a couple of times over the following week. He was nice to her, but made a point to keep things just friendly. It helped that there were always others around when they met. Luna didn't seem to mind and never commented on their brief encounter.

Several weeks later, Harry was stuck in detention with Snape while he tried to watch the final Quidditch match of the season through a window in Snape's office. Harry was furious with himself for getting stuck here and leaving his team to play their final critical match without him. After an interminable amount of time, Snape finally dismissed him and Harry ran to the Gryffindor tower to find out the results of the match. As he entered, a deafening roar greeted him as he heard Ron's shout above it all.

"Harry, we did it! We won the cup!"

Harry was about to leap for joy when a blur of red hair came running at him. Ginny greeted him with a giant hug. Unexpected though it was, Harry was thrilled. Emboldened by the joyful occasion, Harry threw caution to the wind and leaned down to kiss Ginny. He was prepared to stop if she pulled back, but instead she responded by pushing her tongue into his mouth. Harry's insides jumped and he began to snog her in earnest. Then his eyes traveled up over Ginny's head and he saw Ron staring at them. The rest of the party had briefly paused in shock, but now everyone was whistling at them. Harry cast a questioning glance at Ron, who gave a hesitant, small nod. That was all Harry needed, he took Ginny by the arm and led her out of the tower.

The next weeks passed quickly and Harry spent every free moment he could with Ginny. They took advantage of the beautiful weather and often went down by the lake to talk and snog. They also spent a fair bit of time exploring each other's bodies, but always keeping their robes on. They were both very happy, but beginning to feel that they were ready to move further.

On one brilliant Saturday as Harry and Ginny headed down to the lake, they saw that almost every couple in Hogwarts had staked a piece of ground along its edge. Harry had really hoped to get some time away with just Ginny and was feeling disappointed. Then he remembered some of his late night adventures across the grounds of Hogwarts and had an idea. He gripped Ginny's hand and said 'follow me'. Ginny laughed and ran alongside him. She was so happy. The past couple of weeks had seemed to be a dream as she finally had the man she had lusted after for years.

They didn't have far to run when Harry slowed and then proceeded on a narrow trail through a wild hawthorn hedge. They had to walk single file briefly, but then a small clearing in the hedge opened. Ginny grinned, this was a perfect spot to be by themselves. Harry grabbed her and they both started snogging each other frantically. Harry's hands drifted to her bottom and then began to travel down her robes, reached the bottom and pulled them up. Then he had his hand under her skirt and on the top of her knickers as Ginny groaned. She really shouldn't, but she wanted him so bad. Just as they started groping more, there was a small cracking sound and they both stopped. It sounded like someone was nearby. Harry looked up and was surprised to see Luna, coming down the narrow path toward them. Luna saw them then and stopped.

"Oh sorry, I hadn't realized this spot was taken. Oh hi Harry, hi Ginny."

Harry and Ginny turned and greeted Luna, who just stood staring at them.

"Don't stop snogging him now Ginny, he is quite good at it."

This brought a startled look from Ginny, who turned quickly around with a questioning look for Harry. Harry meanwhile was struck dumb and mute and just stared.

"Oh, not to worry Ginny, we only snogged once and that was weeks ago, but I really did enjoy it, but I think Harry really wanted to snog you instead, so go ahead now."

At this point Harry regained his senses. Realizing that Luna wasn't moving, he decided he didn't care and leaned down to start in with Ginny again. He was actually a bit thrilled by the thought of her watching them. Ginny didn't respond immediately, but Harry really was quite good and she couldn't ignore him for long. Soon they were fully immersed in one another again and Luna just stared.

Several minutes later, Ginny heard a low moan and broke away from Harry to look at Luna. She was practically drooling and Ginny smiled to herself. She guessed that Luna probably didn't get snogged very much. As Ginny contemplated this, Harry began nibbling on her ear and her thoughts started to drift. Then she had a delightfully naughty idea. Seeing the strange look Ginny had, Harry desisted from his nibbling.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"I am enjoying this very much Harry, but I don't think Luna is. I am really feeling for her and have an idea."

Harry's eyebrows went up as Ginny continued.

"Now, normally I don't want you to do this, but right now I think I will give my permission. I want you to have a good snog with Luna. Show me what you two did before. I'd like to see. Of course, Luna has to be agreeable."

Harry looked at Ginny with a mixture of confusion, disbelief and lust. Then he looked at Luna as she spoke up.

"That's very kind Ginny, I think I would like that."

Harry's head swiveled from Ginny to Luna and back to Ginny. He didn't move, so Ginny gave him a nudge toward Luna. Harry still wasn't sure about this, but why not? He took a step toward Luna, put his hand behind her head, and pulled her closer. Then he dove into her lips and she responded in earnest. Soon they were moaning into each other's mouths and Ginny was staring at them with undisguised lust.

As Harry began to pull Luna closer, he felt a hand on his bum and a light nibble on his ear. He looked sideways and it was Ginny. Without thinking, he turned briefly from Luna and started snogging Ginny. Ginny stepped into the kiss and wrapped an arm around each of them. She let Harry tongue her for a minute and then she broke it off and gestured him back to Luna. Harry was beyond objection and started snogging Luna again. He adjusted his hands so that he had one on each of the girls. Meanwhile, Ginny was panting and had started nibbling on Luna's ear. Harry was shocked at first, but the sight filled him with delightful fire. He wanted to drop them both to the ground and ravish them right there. He pulled back from Luna for a minute and nibbled on Ginny's neck, whispering in her ear. Ginny took his hint and leaned into Luna. By this time Luna was also panting and eagerly welcomed Ginny's mouth on hers. As the girls snogged, Harry worked his hands up their robes and began to squeeze two delightful sets of buttocks. A few minutes later, Ginny broke off with Luna and returned to Harry. Then, while Ginny and Harry were busy, Luna reached forward and began to caress Ginny's breast. Ginny gave a small yelp and plunged her tongue into Harry's mouth even more. The three of them stayed locked together, alternating pleasuring each other for what seemed like hours.

As the afternoon progressed, the sky began to darken and a thundercloud opened up over them as great buckets of rain drenched the threesome. They finally broke apart, looked at each other and then dashed for the castle.


	2. Joy and Sorrow

Chapter 2-Joy and Sorrow

They reached the castle with a crowd of dripping wet students. Harry was between them, holding each by a hand. As the wet crowd began to dissipate, Harry looked over and saw Hermione in a side corridor. She had a questioning look on her face, but then Ron stuck his head out of a classroom and yanked her back in with him. As Harry was contemplating where to go next, Luna removed her hand and looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you both very much, that was quite delightful. Now Ginny I think Harry wants you to himself."

Then Luna turned and made her way toward the Ravenclaw tower. Harry watched her go, marveling at the recent events and becoming inflamed all over again. Seeing the look in his eyes, Ginny pulled him down a back hallway. She checked several rooms along the way, but none were empty. Finally, she turned the corner and found a small dead end alcove. Ginny pulled Harry's head down and began to snog him again. Harry needed no convincing and soon they were entwined once again. As Harry groped Ginny through her robes, she made her decision and pulled away from him briefly.

"Harry, I need you desperately. I don't think I'm quite ready to let you all the way in, but I think we can find other ways to pleasure each other."

As she finished speaking, Ginny reached down and grabbed Harry's erect cock through his robes. He was so shocked, he almost came right then. Instead, he yanked Ginny's robe over her head, followed immediately by her jumper, and then plunged his face into her breasts. Ginny moaned in delight and let him suckle her for a few minutes, then she pushed him back and pulled his robes off. Harry was momentarily alarmed.

"Ginny I want you more than anything, but we aren't in a locked room. This hallway isn't used often, but someone may still find us."

Ginny replied by nibbling Harry's neck and then whispered in his ear.

"I bloody well don't care."

Unable to resist further, Harry reached down and began to remove Ginny's skirt and knickers. As he pulled them off, he found himself at level with her crotch and forgot about anything else around them as he slipped his tongue into her folds. Ginny shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming in delight. She let Harry devour her for a minute longer, then pulled him up and began snogging him again. The taste on his lips was tangy and she realized it was her own flavor. They broke apart briefly and Ginny muttered.

"Time for your turn Mr. Potter."

Then she yanked off his pants and boxers in one swift move. Ginny looked down to admire what Harry was wielding. He was bigger than any of her brothers. Truthfully, she had only ever seen Charlie and George erect when she caught them wanking off, but Harry was bigger than either of them. She knelt down and began to envelop his glorious cock as Harry started to groan and growl her name. She was new to this, but what she was doing seemed to be having the effect she wanted as she alternated between licking the plump head to sucking him deeply into her throat. Just as she was getting a rhythm, Harry pulled her back up.

"I'm almost there Gin, but I want this for you too so let's do this together."

With that said, Harry lowered Ginny to the floor and then positioned himself on top, with his face in her crotch and his balls slapping her chin. He began eating her out with a fearsome intensity and Ginny responded by swallowing his cock whole while simultaneously playing with his balls. Minutes later, Harry grunted as he shot a huge load into Ginny's mouth. At the same time, he dipped a finger into her and grabbed her clit between his teeth and Ginny forgot anything about being quiet as she yelled.

"Oh Gods, YESSSSSSSS."

As Ginny's cry echoed through the halls, a flood of moisture reached Harry's chin and he began lapping her up. Finally spent, they turned around and lay in each other's arms for a few minutes. Ginny thoroughly thanked Harry and they began to get dressed, but in the back of her mind she quietly wondered what Luna would have thought about the recent performance.

That evening as everyone sat around the fire in the common room, Hermione leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Let's talk. Join me in my dorm in ten minutes."

Hermione then left to go upstairs. Ten minutes later, Ginny followed, but passed her own dorm to go one level higher to see Hermione. When she entered, only Hermione was there and she quickly locked the door.

Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"Ok, talk."

Ginny tried to be nonchalant, but Hermione was not to be put off.

"Gin I saw you and Harry AND Luna come running back in TOGETHER. Then you and Harry disappeared somewhere and we didn't see you again until dinner. So, stop playing innocent, I want some details."

Ginny finally gave in and laughed. Hermione was one of her best friends and she really was dying to talk to someone about her wonderful day and her somewhat conflicted emotions.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but it goes no further than here."

Hermione agreed, cast muffliato and locked the door. That done, Ginny then proceeded with the general details of the day. When she reached the part where she started snogging Luna with Harry, Hermione's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but interrupt.

"But I didn't know you fancied girls! Wait, do you fancy all girls?"

Ginny laughed and shrugged.

"I didn't know I did either, and I guess I usually don't, but if it's the right girl then maybe? Anyway, don't get your knickers in a bunch Hermione, I have no plans on snogging you anytime soon. From the looks of things my brother is doing plenty of that."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Ginny took the opportunity to turn the tables.

"So…I've been honest, now your turn. How far have you and my dear brother Ronald gone?"

Hermione's blush returned and she hesitated.

"Okay, I guess it is my turn. Well you know of course that Ron and I have fancied each other for a while, despite going out with other people?"

"Duh."

"Well, since we already know each other so well it just seems to be natural that we are moving fairly quick."

Ginny grinned.

"And…"

"…And, well, um, I gave my first blow job today. I don't think I was that great, but Ron seemed very happy."

"And…"

"…And, well then Ron returned the favor and let's just say he has a most spectacular tongue."

Hermione finished with a final blush. Ginny couldn't believe it, her shyest brother had finally gotten into a girl's knickers. She was impressed. As Ginny smiled, Hermione refocused her attention.

"Ok Gin, so you told me what happened outside, but I have yet to hear where you and Harry disappeared to after Luna left?"

"Well we were basically doing the same as you and Ron, but together."

"Together?"

"Yes, together. You just have to lay yourselves just right so your mouths reach where they need to on each other and then you can both get pleasured at the same time."

Hermione stared, then a slow grin crept across her face. Seeing this, Ginny snorted.

"So you like the idea, ready to try it now are you?"

Hermione laughed.

"No, I think we can wait until tomorrow."

Ginny then joined in the laugh and gave Hermione a hug.

"See, no weirdness Hermione, I am 100% not attracted to you...Luna though is another matter."

With that, Hermione rolled her eyes and unlocked the door to reveal an angry Lavender wondering why she had been locked out.

One week later…

Ginny was frustrated. She had planned on meeting Harry after dinner tonight, but he had sent a message via Colin that Dumbledore had an assignment and he wasn't going to be able to make it. Ginny understood, but she still ached for Harry. In the week since their spectacular Saturday, they had been so busy with classes that all she had gotten was some snogging and a bit of a grope. She was ready to repeat their indoor performance of the previous Saturday and even entertained the thought that maybe Harry would invite Luna to join. Now, her plans were foiled. Since she had nothing else to do, she figured she might as well study, but that definitely was not as much fun. When she went to bed that night, she fell asleep rubbing herself and thinking of a dark and handsome wizard.

Ginny was awakened a couple of hours later by the sounds of crashing coming from the main part of the castle. She pulled on her robes and rushed down to the common room. Professor McGonagall was waiting there and delivered the incredible news that a small group of Death Eaters were in the castle. She then ordered everyone back to their dormitories and exited through the portrait of the fat lady while incanting a spell as she closed the portrait hole. Several students grabbed their wands and rushed to try to exit and go attack the Death Eaters, but the professor had sealed them in well. Despite McGonagall's instructions, no one returned to their dorms, but instead waited in the common room, wands at the ready in case any Death Eaters decided to blast their way in. Ron and Hermione held their wands, but their free hands were entwined as they provided some small comfort to each other. Ginny was beside herself. Harry was still out with Dumbledore on some fool quest and she had no idea if he was okay. She had just barely gotten a relationship going with him after years of waiting and now he might be gone.

The wait seemed interminable, but it was actually less than two hours later when Professor McGonagall returned. She had wisely cast a shield bubble around herself before entering, as a couple of students were a bit too quick on the draw and tried blasting her as she opened the portrait hole. Seeing who it was, everyone lowered their wands. The professor lowered her shield, walked over to where a group of seventh years were drinking an illegal bottle of firewhiskey, took the bottle and downed a large gulp. Everyone was a bit shocked, but nothing like they were about to be.

Professor McGonagall briefly detailed the now finished battle. Draco Malfoy it seemed had somehow opened a portal to allow the Death Eaters in. Dumbledore had confronted Draco on the top of the astronomy tower, but several Death Eaters soon joined, including Professor Snape. Snape had then blasted Dumbledore off the tower. She was sorry, but it was confirmed, Headmaster Dumbledore was dead. The rest of the professors had battled the rest of the Death Eaters and several had been captured, but most had escaped. School was officially finished for the year. Everyone who wished to could remain for the funeral tomorrow afternoon. Then she turned to go. The common room had never been so silent. Ginny was numb. The professor hadn't said anything about Harry. She hurried to Professor McGonagall before she could leave the portrait hole. Seeing Ginny, the professor turned and whispered to her.

"Harry is alive and doing as well as can be expected, but I can tell you no more."

Ginny's knees gave way as she let out a single sob. Hermione and Ron rushed to her side and soon the whole common room was in tears. Eventually everyone began to retreat to their dorms. A few hours sleep would be their only solace. Ginny remained, waiting for Harry. Hermione and Ron stayed as well. Harry arrived a couple of hours before sunrise. He looked awful. His eyes were dark shadows that seemed to have aged years since Ginny last saw him. She rushed to him and he took her in his arms briefly. She wanted him to kiss her, but he held back.

"I love you Ginny, but I need to sleep."

With that, he started up the stairs. Ron followed him and Hermione led Ginny to the girls' dorms.

The next day dawned with a brilliant blue sky. It seemed wrong in a way, but it also seemed right that Dumbledore would have this day to be laid to rest. Harry did not show up for breakfast, but he did sit with Ginny, Ron and Hermione for lunch. He did not say or eat much. He seemed lost in thought. As the meal ended, everyone began a sad procession down to the lake to say goodbye to their beloved headmaster. Harry sat with his arm around Ginny and she reveled in the closeness. The ceremony was beautiful and poignant. At the end, Harry took Ginny by the hand. He was about to do the most difficult thing he had ever done.

"Ginny we need to talk."

As he led her away, Ron started to follow, but Hermione held him back.

They reached the far side of the lake in silence that lasted for a few minutes. Harry didn't know how to begin, so he just dove in.

"Ginny, you know that Dumbledore and I had been working on some special tasks this year. Well, last night was part of that. Now that he's gone, it's up to me. If I'm successful, Voldemort will be dead. If not, well…"

Ginny looked at him and began crying. Harry had to turn away, he couldn't stand her tears right now.

"Ginny, I will not be returning to Hogwarts next year. I will go back to the Dursleys briefly and then I will attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. After that, I will be working toward ending Voldemort. I cannot tell you more, so please do not ask. My first worry in beginning this journey is the safety of those I love. Anyone attached to me will be in danger. So, Ginny, I have to leave you. We cannot continue together."

With tears in his eyes, Harry turned and left Ginny standing there, feeling as if her heart had been ripped out.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3-Back to Hogwarts

The Burrow was in an uproar. All had been well with the wedding progressing beautifully. Then the Death Eaters arrived. Kingsley's patronus saved them with his warning. A few were injured, but most made it to safety. By the time the Death Eaters arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone. With Harry missing, the Death Eaters left as well. Now all that was left was a large collapsed tent and the detritus of what had been a beautiful day. Ginny knew she should help clean up, but the rest of the family had it well in hand. She quietly drifted inside and went to her room.

The last week had been a bit of brightness for Ginny. Harry had come to stay briefly and she was at least able to see him and be sure each day he was well. She had wanted him so bad and on his birthday he had almost broken down, but all she had gotten was one kiss. She had told herself that would be enough, but now she knew it was not. He was gone again and the protections that had been placed around him were also gone. He was on his own. Well, not completely on his own, Ron and Hermione were with him. She hated him for not taking her along as well. She was only a year underage. She reached her room, collapsed on her bed, and began sobbing.

Several minutes later, she heard the door open slowly. She figured one of her parents were checking on her and she refused to look up. Then she felt a light weight settle on the bed and a hand went to her head, sweeping her hair back. Ginny turned her head and saw that it was Luna. She must have also left the cleanup crew. Luna reached out and wiped the tears from Ginny's cheeks. Then she wrapped her arms around Ginny and they held each other. Ginny didn't know how long they sat there, but eventually she got herself under control. She looked up at Luna and was filled with a sudden desire. It had been months since that magical Saturday that the three of them had spent together and Ginny had thought that it was just a strange one-time thing. She was most definitely heterosexual. But now, as she looked at Luna, the doubts began again. Unable to control herself, Ginny leaned up and kissed Luna. It was meant to be a brief, simple thing, but Luna responded and soon it was much more. Then they heard a creak on the stairs and broke apart. This time it was Mrs. Weasley come to check on Ginny. She found Luna sitting next to her, consoling. Mrs. Weasley smiled, Luna was strange but she was good friend, which was something Ginny would need. At Mrs. Weasley's urging, the girls went back downstairs so Ginny could say goodbye to the last of the departing guests.

One month later…

Ginny was back at Hogwarts, but it was not her Hogwarts. This was a different place, a place of darkness. Snape, Dumbledore's murderer, was headmaster and ruled with an iron fist. He was hated by all but the Slytherins. The only people some students hated more were the Carrows. They ruled with sadistic pleasure and the Dark Arts thrived in the halls of Hogwarts now. Ginny wished she hadn't returned, but her parents insisted that it was part of the cover that was necessary. In her own way, she was helping fight Death Eaters.

It had been just a week since Ginny returned and she was feeling beyond hope. Now she had a two foot potions essay due at the end of the week and she felt little desire to work on it. Despite her lack of motivation, she made her way slowly to the library. On the way, she noticed a group of Slytherins coming toward her. They were the last people she wanted to see. A lone Gryffindor encountering a group of Slytherins nowadays was asking for trouble. She decided to take an alternate route down a back corridor. The route was longer, but less traveled and Ginny was surprised when she heard footsteps coming toward her. This time she jumped behind a column, waiting to see who would appear. Much to her surprise, it was Luna. That was very dangerous. Loony Lovegood by herself would be a definite target. Ginny stepped out from behind the column and Luna greeted her with a smile. They hadn't seen each other since the day of the wedding. Ginny quickly pulled Luna into an empty classroom and they sat down to talk.

"So Luna, how have you been?"

"Well, Daddy has increased production on the Quibbler since subscriptions have tripled with the Daily Prophet now being Death Eater controlled. And he has stopped publishing anything on ancient runes or rare hunts. Instead he is focusing on everything the Prophet refuses to report. I am worried for him of course, but Daddy is very brave."

Ginny smiled and then Luna posed the question many people wanted to know.

"Have you heard from Harry or the others?"

Ginny shook her head. Then she started crying again. She had been careful to control herself this whole week, as Mrs. Weasley had coached her daughter. She should not show any weakness to the new powers that controlled the school. Now, as she sat in front of Luna, she couldn't contain herself any more.

Luna once again took Ginny in her arms, stroking her hair to calm her down. Then Luna leaned down and started planting small, delicate kisses all over Ginny's face. Ginny was a bit surprised. Luna had never initiated anything before, but Ginny was secretly happy and reached her hands up to hold Luna's head. They began snogging each other deeply, with low moans. Ginny didn't know what was coming over her as she began to rub Luna's small breasts through her robes. Luna seemed to be enjoying it and began exploring Ginny as well. A few minutes later, Ginny was completely immersed in beautiful Luna and didn't give a damn about anything else.

"Luna, I don't quite understand what is happening, but right now I think we need each other. Will you let me pleasure you?"

Luna replied breathily.

"Yes, please."

With that assent, Ginny pulled off Luna's robe and then removed her own. They went to a corner and lay down next to each other. Ginny unbuttoned Luna's shirt and then removed her bra and began suckling her breasts. Luna's moans were getting louder and Ginny cast muffliato and locked the door. Curfew wasn't for hours and Ginny was determined that now she had decided to take Luna as a lover she was going to make the most of their time. Ginny worked her way down from Luna's breasts, trailing kisses across her flat abdomen. Luna stopped her there and pulled Ginny's mouth up to hers. They continued snogging and Luna removed Ginny's shirt and began to fondle her carefully. Ginny was on fire and it seemed that Luna was as well.

"May I remove you're the rest of your clothes now Luna?"

Luna nodded and Ginny slowly removed her pants and then knickers. Then Ginny stopped to take in the beauty of her lover. Luna's pubic hair was so pale it was almost translucent and so fine that Ginny could see Luna's swollen pink clit.

Waiting no longer, Ginny went down on Luna. Using her tongue, Ginny traced a path all over and then begin to very gently nibble at the most sensitive areas. Luna started to writhe under Ginny and screamed.

"Oh, yes, please don't stop, yes, never before, ohhhh."

Knowing that Luna was close, Ginny decided to try something that Harry had done to her. As Ginny continued suckling Luna's clit, she then dipped two fingers into Luna's pussy and started stroking her. Luna was thrusting into her and Ginny was wet and ready to cum herself when she brought Luna to a massive orgasm. Luna screamed Ginny's name as she shuddered underneath her. Ginny quickly lapped up Luna's juices, then moved off to the side, leaving one hand on Luna's stomach.

Once Luna had finished, she turned her head to Ginny and kissed her deeply. Then, without warning, she yanked Ginny's skirt off, following quickly by her knickers. Ginny was so close she almost lost it. Luna kneeled above her, admiring the view.

"The red hair is everywhere I see. Now I am going to try to do what you did for me to you, but I have never done this before. You do know Ginny that you just gave me my first orgasm?"

Ginny looked at her, shocked.

"What, you never fingered yourself?"

Luna shook her head, then she dipped down and began exploring Ginny with her tongue. She took a while to find the right spot, but as soon as she did, Ginny was so close that she immediately came. Luna smiled but didn't stop and soon was using her fingers the way Ginny had. Ginny was on fire and panting as Luna brought her to a second orgasm. After, they lay side by side and hand in hand. They talked a bit, with Ginny beginning.

"Luna you are amazing. Before you I had never thought about being with another woman."

Luna looked over and smiled.

"But you still like guys too, don't you?"

"Oh yes."

"Well I guess I do too, but I've never been near one except Harry, but I'd like to try."

"But, Ginny?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"How can we like both, what does that mean? Not that I didn't love this, but , but, I don't know."

It was the first time Ginny had heard Luna be uncertain about anything and she took a minute before replying.

"Um, well, I'm not really sure. I guess the definitions of love are not as clear as we've been taught."

Luna pondered that for a moment.

"Hmm, yes, I guess you're right."

"One other thing we should probably discuss Luna."

"Yes?"

"Well, with the current state of things at Hogwarts, we should probably keep this to ourselves."

"Yes, I guess so."

They laid together for a while longer, then stood up and got dressed. They had one more good snog before they unlocked the door and left. Ginny was still missing Harry terribly and she was hating what Hogwarts had become, but now she thought she might actually be able to hang on here until Harry and the Order finished destroying Voldemort.

The months passed slowly at Hogwarts. An underground movement of resistance against the Carrows was taking shape with a surprising leader: Neville. Ginny and most of the rest of the Gryffindors were in a constant state of subterfuge. From small things like placing freshly harvested cobra fern spikes in Alecto's favorite chair, to refusing to use Unforgiveable curses on classmates during their Dark Arts classes, the Gryffindors were making themselves prime targets for retribution. If no one could be found to blame, then a Gryffindor was punished no matter what the trespass.

It became so common for Neville and his friends to be hauled in for questioning, that illegal Occlumency studies began in earnest. While Gryffindors were the primary resistance, many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also participated and their help was often critical since they weren't under as heavy of guard. Realizing this, the Carrows began restricting inter-house fraternizing. This was especially hard on Ginny, as she hardly ever saw Luna. The only exceptions were during classes or at the library.

One day shortly before Christmas, Ginny was limping through the library, still hurting from an inquisition regarding an exploding toilet in Amycus' private bathroom. She turned a corner in the library and almost ran into Luna. Ginny felt like crying and, with a quick look around, embraced Luna. They hadn't seen each other outside of class in weeks and it felt so good to be held. No words were needed as they embraced and Ginny frantically began snogging Luna, who responded ardently. They broke apart after just a minute, fearing what would happen if they were caught.

Luna leaned forward and whispered.

"Going home for Christmas, Ginny?"

"Of course."

"Then come see me on Boxing day. Daddy will be out distributing the Quibbler and I'll be home alone."

Then, with a furtive look around, she gave Ginny one more brief kiss and disappeared to the other side of the library.

Christmas break came soon enough and Hogwarts emptied. The headmaster was not allowing anyone to stay and no one wanted to. Ginny floo'd home and breathed a sigh of relief when she arrived at the Burrow. Embracing her parents, she cried and began to tell them everything that she could not put in owl post letters. The one exception of course was that she made no mention of Luna. As Ginny finished her account of Hogwarts, she gave a huge yawn and her mother sent her on to her room. For the first time in weeks, Ginny slept soundly.


	4. Disturbing Developments

Chapter 4-Disturbing Developments

Christmas Eve was the next day and Ginny and her parents apparated to Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur were there and the cottage had been placed under the tightest security, with Bill as the secret keeper. Bill had shared the location with his parents, so Ginny had to side-along apparate with her father. Upon arriving, Ginny was shocked to find a disheveled Ron sitting in the living room. She ran toward him, screaming.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Harry? Why aren't you with him? Where is Hermione?"

As she berated him, Ginny also began pounding her fists on Ron's head as he put his hands up and cowered before her. Mr. Weasley quickly took hold of his daughter and tried to calm her.

"You better tell her what you can Ron."

Blanching, Ron began with a gulp.

"Well, we were on the trail or er, well, the quest was underway, well I can't tell you what, but the three of us were having to travel and move daily and the pressure was just awful and we hardly had any food…and…and...I um flipped out…and we had a fight and Hermione yelled and I bailed. And yes Ginny, I know I am a despicable prat."

As Ron finished, he slumped back onto the couch with his head in his hands. Ginny just stared at him.

"I have no further words for you Ron. After everything that we are going through at Hogwarts and you can't keep yourself on a quest with your two best friends, you really are despicable."

That said, Ginny headed for the kitchen to talk to Fleur.

Ginny and Ron avoided each other as much as possible for the rest of the day, refusing to talk even at dinner. It was the worst Christmas Eve of her life. As soon as they apparated back to the Burrow, Ginny went to bed and wallowed in her grief. She worried about Harry constantly. She still loved him, gods how she still loved him. Ginny wondered if she could keep going.

Christmas passed morosely. The twins arrived and tried to cheer Ginny up, but she was beyond being amused by pranks. She left dinner early and went to sleep thinking about Harry and Luna.

The next day, Ginny informed her parents that she was going to visit Luna so that they could talk about Hogwarts before returning. Mrs. Weasley was happy to see that Ginny had perked up a bit and agreed that seeing a friend was a great idea. Ginny floo'd over and Luna greeted her as soon as she came out of the fire. After a quick embrace, Ginny sat Luna down to talk.

"Luna, you need to know something."

Luna blanched at the look on Ginny's face and waited while Ginny continued.

"On Christmas Eve my parents and I went to visit Bill and Fleur, and Ron was there as well. He's abandoned whatever quest he was on with Harry and Hermione and apparently whatever they're up to is pretty awful."

Luna sighed and quickly agreed with Ginny that Ron was the world's biggest prat. Ginny detailed the beating that she had given Ron on seeing him and Luna began laughing.

"Oh my Ginny, I wish I had been there to see that."

Luna's laughter was infectious and Ginny soon joined her as they finally had a chance to lighten up for the first time in months. As their laughter died, Luna reached out and took Ginny's hand, not saying anything. Ginny knew what she wanted.

"Luna, are you sure, do you want us to continue?"

Luna replied by leaning forward and beginning to kiss Ginny. Suddenly the months of fear and frustration flowed out of Ginny as she relaxed into Luna. Breaking their connection, Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you show me your room is Luna."

They proceeded up a series of winding stairs to the top of the house where Luna's bedroom was. Without words, they slowly began to undress each other, trailing kisses along the way. Once their clothes were completely gone, each of them stood, taking in the others beauty. Then they proceeded to Luna's bed and lay down. They snogged for a while, with their hands going everywhere. Soon they were both panting with desire and Ginny was the first to speak.

"Luna, are you a virgin? I mean, are you still physically intact?"

Luna giggled and nodded yes.

"What about you Gin?"

Ginny also nodded.

"Luna, I want to love you and I want you to love me, but I am still waiting for Harry. I want him to be the one who takes me completely. I hope you understand?"

Luna smiled down on Ginny.

"Of course, I only, well...um…"

Suddenly Luna seemed lost for words. Ginny tilted her face up and kissed her.

"Luna, sweet Luna, tell me what you desire, please don't hold back from me."

Luna kissed Ginny before answering.

"Well, Harry is yours and I hope every day you get him back, but I um, well I have been dreaming that maybe I would be lucky to someday have him make me a woman completely as well."

Ginny was speechless for a moment as Luna's desire was suddenly spoken and Ginny found herself not objecting at all to the idea of Harry deflowering her beautiful Luna.

"Luna, when Harry comes back, and yes, he will come back, I want us to welcome him back together and then he can complete us both."

Luna beamed as Ginny spoke the words that were her most precious dream. Then they started snogging again and the fires in each of them were relit. Luna went down on Ginny first and then gently pushed her fingers into her, being careful to not go to far. She gently coaxed Ginny to a mind shattering orgasm and carefully licked up all of Ginny's fluids after. Ginny then returned the favor, relishing the power she felt to pleasure her lover. She brought Luna to her first orgasm with just her tongue, then she pushed into her lightly and found the spot that sent Luna over the edge a second time. When they finished, they lay wrapped around each other in blissful peace. Each remained quiet as they entertained private thoughts of what they would do when Harry returned and could be between them. Before long, they dozed in each other's arms and only awakened when they heard Luna's father return. They cleaned and dressed quickly. Then, with one last kiss, they descended the stairs.

Ginny and Luna returned to Hogwarts the next week. As the months progressed, the punishments from the Carrows got worse. Ginny saw Luna daily in classes, but they barely had time for one quick snog in a bathroom between classes. Then the unthinkable happened. Ginny heard second hand one evening that while the Ravenclaws were in Charms, Alecto had come to the class and taken Luna out. She had tried to resist, but had been knocked unconscious and removed from the castle. Ginny despaired. The Death Eaters had now taken both her lovers. She was desperate for news on where Luna had gone, but no one seemed to know.

Not long after Luna's kidnapping, Ginny spotted Headmaster Snape in the halls and cornered him, demanding information on her missing friend. Snape pulled her into an office and began to question her, while also refusing to give her any information. Then Ginny felt him pressing in on her mind. Ginny used all her strength and Occlumency practice to resist and it seemed to work somewhat.

"Well, I see someone has been doing homework in Occlumency. I must say that I am impressed Weasley, you did quite well. Still, I wonder about a few stray wisps I saw. It seems that maybe Miss Lovegood is more than a friend? My, my, what would your parents think?"

All the color drained from Ginny's face as Snape continued.

"Now, Miss Weasley I suggest you return to class and not worry about what is not your business. If you behave, maybe I will not find a way to divulge certain illicit thoughts."

With that, he swept out of the room, leaving Ginny with tears silently running down her face. With nothing else to do, Ginny half-heartedly continued classes. Then, about a week after her meeting with Snape, Ginny was returning from the library to Gryffindor tower when Professor McGonagall pulled her aside and into an office.

"Miss Weasley, we have hardly any time. You must leave the school now. I do not have time to explain. The rest of your family is in hiding and you are going to join them. My position is tenuous, but Severus does not have enough proof yet to remove me, so I remain here to do what I can. Now, I have created an illegal floo connection that will deposit you in Hogsmeade. From there you must apparate home. Your mother will be waiting and will take you on from there. She assures me that although you have not passed your apparition exam, that you are capable?"

Ginny was terrified, but nodded. Then Professor McGonagall threw the floo powder in the fireplace and pushed Ginny into the flames while saying 'The Hog's Head'. Ginny stepped out of the fire and found herself standing in the dark and grimy pub with several people staring at her sudden arrival. Without a second thought, she apparated to the Burrow. As soon as her feet touched down, Mrs. Weasley grabbed her daughter by the arm and side-along apparated them to the safe house that had been established.


	5. The Battle and the Aftermath

Chapter 5-The Battle and the Aftermath

The following months were miserable for Ginny. Professor McGonagall had arranged for her trunk to make its way to her in the week following her sudden departure. Now Ginny was left with days spent trying to study, but mostly just worrying. The only good news was that Ron had left Shell Cottage and was believed to have rejoined Harry and Hermione on their quest. One day, as Ginny sat dejectedly trying to absorb advanced charms theory, her mother rushed to her room.

"Ginny, I have to go, I can't tell you where, but just know that I love you."

With that said, Mrs. Weasley embraced her youngest child, then let go and apparated out of the room. Ginny was stunned and just stood there for a few minutes wondering what was happening. Then she felt a burning from an inside pocket of her robes. Shocked, she pulled out the fake gold galleon from the days of Dumbledore's Army. She had kept it on her as a last link to the friends she had left behind. Now, as she felt it burning ever hotter, Ginny suddenly realized what must be happening and where she needed to be. She grabbed her wand and apparated to the last spot she had been at in Hogsmeade: the Hog's Head pub.

As she appeared, the first person Ginny saw was Lavender, who had apparated in beside her. Behind the bar an old wizard who looked somewhat familiar rolled his eyes and gestured upstairs. Ginny bounded up the steps and was stunned to see Seamus standing beside an open portrait that had a tunnel leading from it. Ginny quickly assessed the situation.

"So Seamus, what is happening? Are we fighting? Who is here?"

Seamus grinned.

"The war is on Ginny me dear and this is the place to be, everyone is here. I even saw Harry, Ron and Hermione a while ago."

Ginny squealed and leapt forward, enveloping Seamus in a hug and kissed him full on. He looked surprised and pushed her back.

"Now, now Ginny do not go distracting me, be on your way."

Ginny gave him one last squeeze and headed through the portrait hole. As she left, she heard Seamus behind her.

"But, please feel free to find me after and we can continue with whatever you wish."

Ginny laughed. They were about to fight a war and Seamus could still tease. She then emerged from the portrait hole into the Room of Requirement. Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see her daughter.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you get out of here, you are too young for this. I order you to leave now!"

Ginny looked at her mother and shook her head.

"Like hell I'm leaving. The man I love is fighting and so will I."

With that, she rushed past her mother to join her friends.

The next few hours were a blur. In the end they won, but the cost was great. Ginny stood in what was left of the Great Hall looking down on the still bodies of Fred, Remus and Tonks. She had cried briefly, but now she had no more tears. At one point she saw Luna and relief flooded over her to see that Luna was bleeding, but alive. She also saw Harry and he took her briefly in his arms, but then left with a whisper. He had things to finish.

Three days later they buried Fred. Harry was there, but he left shortly after with only a few brief words to Ginny. Ginny seemed numb. She hurt, but it was different than any hurt she had felt before. She wondered if she would ever truly feel again. She retreated to her room at the Burrow and tried to sleep.

A week after the battle, Harry returned to the Burrow. He had finished the last of his tasks and now needed to see Ginny. They walked to the edge of the Weasley property and sat down. Harry then spent an hour detailing everything to Ginny. He answered all her questions about horcruxes and hallows. As he finished, his last words were just for her.

"Ginny I love you. I never wanted to leave you, but I did what I thought I had to do. If you ever forgive me, I would do anything to make you happy. You don't have to decide now, but I had to let you know."

Ginny's heart leapt at the words, but she was still hurting and hesitant. She reached a tentative hand out to Harry.

"Let's try again."

Harry wanted to take her in his arms right there, but he desisted. They continued talking for a while and then returned to the Burrow.

Over the next month, Harry became a frequent visitor at the Burrow. Ginny's hesitation retreated and she reveled in being with Harry again. She turned seventeen a month and four days after the battle and Harry joined the party. The only downside was that Luna was away visiting family and was not there. Ginny still hadn't found a way to tell Harry about her and Luna, but she knew she would have to soon.

After the party, Harry and Ginny went for a walk. They crossed over the edge of the Weasley property and settled themselves in small meadow. As they lay there, they began snogging and Harry's hands were all over Ginny. This was the first time for them since he had returned and Ginny ached for him. Now that she was of age, she knew she wanted to give herself fully to him, but she also wanted Luna. She wasn't sure what Harry would think. Before things got too out of hand, Ginny sat up and looked at him.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry looked up at her questioningly as Ginny continued.

"While you were gone Harry you know I missed you terribly and I've told you about how bad it was at school."

Harry nodded.

"Well there was one thing during that time that kept me going. It was an occasional thing, but kept me sane."

At this point Harry guessed where this was going.

"It's okay Ginny, I understand. Please tell me more. I don't mind, but who?"

"Luna."

Harry gaped at her. Then he remembered back to the one magical afternoon that the three of them had shared so long ago and he realized that it wasn't really a surprise.

"Honestly Harry, neither of us expected it and we were both a bit confused at first, but as it continued we both realized we were falling in love."

Harry looked dismayed and Ginny continued quickly.

"No Harry, it's not what you think. I still love you, but I love Luna also. And well, I think she also loves you."

Harry took a minute to absorb that information and the idea was tantalizing.

"So Gin, um how far did you and Luna go exactly?"

Ginny knew that she needed to be completely honest and summoned her courage.

"We made love several times Harry, but we also both wanted to keep ourselves intact virgins and were careful to not go too far. I've been saving that last barrier for you Harry and so has Luna."

Harry's eyes got huge.

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry. Luna and I want you to take both of our virginities and we'd like to all be together when you do."

As Ginny said this, the thought struck Harry like a load of bricks and he began to harden.

"So Ginny, when did you and Luna plan on this?"

Ginny looked at Harry and was overjoyed. It seemed that he was accepting of the idea. She hadn't been completely sure that he would.

"Well, Luna returns in a week so I need to check with her, but would we be welcome at Grimmauld Place next Friday?"

Harry grinned.

"Sure."

With that arranged, they finished talking and went back to snogging. Harry was hard and hurting badly as Ginny went down on him and gave him the finest blow job he had ever had. He then returned the favor before they dressed and returned to the Burrow.


	6. Starting a New Life

Chapter 6-Starting a New Life

As soon as Luna returned from overseas, she stopped by the Burrow. It was already Wednesday and Ginny was still planning on the big day for Friday, so she needed to make sure Luna was still willing. They sequestered themselves upstairs for 'girl talk' as they told Mrs. Weasley. Then Ginny charmed the door and immediately detailed the plans to Luna, whose reply was immediate.

"Friday, yes, most definitely."

Luna glowed at the idea of what was to come and then she and Ginny began kissing. They stopped themselves before going too far, each wanting to wait for Friday.

Two days later, Ginny left the Burrow for a 'date' with Harry. She apparated herself into Grimmauld Place and almost fell into Luna who had just arrived as well. Harry was waiting for them and wrapped his arms around them both.

"First things first, I've had Kreacher prepare us dinner and have then instructed him to stay downstairs for the rest of the evening."

Then they proceeded to the dining room and began to partake of the delicious dinner. Talk during dinner was laid back and easy, covering a range of topics. Afterward, Harry led them to the living room.

"Luna, I want to talk to you. I've talked to Ginny, but I also want to know your feelings. Do you really want me to make love to both of you tonight?"

Luna regarded him briefly, then leaned forward and kissed Harry quite thoroughly.

"Yes Harry, please!"

Harry grinned, took each one of them by the hand, and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Once they reached his room, he began snogging Ginny, who then reached out and began massaging Luna's breasts. When Ginny and Harry broke apart to catch their breath, Harry turned to Luna and started snogging her while still keeping a hand on Ginny's bottom. Shortly they all began to remove each other's clothing, alternating from person to person and trading brief kisses as they went. Soon they were all naked and Harry stepped back to admire his women.

"Gods am I lucky."

Then he led them to his bed and they all laid down, entwined all around each other. After everything that had happened the previous year, none of them could believe where they now were. Harry began to suckle Luna's breasts while Ginny worked her way down to his engorged cock and began to slowly lick him. He pulled her up before she had gone far.

"Ginny you need to stop before I cum too quickly."

She just smiled at him and then turned to Luna and they began kissing and fingering each other. Harry watched them in delight. If Ginny thought this would cool him down, she was very wrong. Harry laid a hand on each of their bums.

"Ladies, you are about to send me over the edge early. Are one of you ready to take me?"

Luna removed her tongue from Ginny's throat and smiled at her lover.

"You go first Ginny and I'll watch."

With that decided, Harry grabbed his wand and cast a contraception charm over each of them. Then he gave Luna a quick kiss before turning to Ginny. Luna laid back to watch and lightly rubbed herself as Harry positioned himself over Ginny. Harry began planting light kisses along Ginny's neck and she started to moan. Then she grabbed Harry's firm bum and pulled him toward her. Needing no further encouragement, Harry slowly slid into her. The feeling was amazing as he used every bit of willpower to hold back. He reached Ginny's barrier, pulled back slightly and then thrust forward. Ginny screamed and Harry kissed the tear leaking from the corner of her eye. He waited for her to adjust and then began to slowly start thrusting again. Ginny did not take much longer before she grabbed him by the hair and screamed.

"Fuck me harder Harry, finish me now!"

Harry slammed into her twice more and then could no longer hold himself back as he came massively inside her. As she felt him go, Ginny toppled over the edge with a massive orgasm that knocked the bed against the wall.

As Harry was sliding out of Ginny, he looked over at Luna and saw that she was panting and had two fingers buried in herself. Just the sight of her like that caused him to start hardening again. As he rolled off to one side, Ginny caught her breath and saw Luna as well. She reached out and took Luna in her arms as they began snogging each other in earnest. Harry laid back, watching. It was quite obvious that his women were well acquainted with what they were doing. 'His women', what an idea Harry thought. 'I could definitely get used to this, but I wonder if they only want this to be a one time thing?' As Ginny finished snogging Luna, she looked over and saw that Harry was rock hard again.

"Ok, Luna love, it's your turn and just wait, he's amazing."

With that, Ginny pulled herself out of the way as Harry crawled to Luna. He drove his tongue into her mouth and lightly pinched her nipples. She was groaning as he waited for her to be ready. Then Luna opened her eyes and pulled him closer.

"Take me Harry."

With that, Harry slid into his second virgin of the night. Luna was just a bit tighter than Ginny and his balls were screaming for release as he held himself back. He was waiting for a barrier, but felt only a slight bit of resistance and Luna seemed to be quite fine. Then she growled and thrust her hips up, taking him full in with just a slight whimper. Harry groaned as she kept bucking against him, urging him on. He thought he must be hurting her, but she kept going faster. Then he felt a massive squeezing on his cock as Luna came. She was even wetter than Ginny and the feeling finally sent him over the edge as he released another large stream into a freshly plumbed pussy. He rolled off of her and saw that Ginny was lying to the side and thrusting hard against her own fingers. She was grunting with frustration as she was almost ready to cum again. Harry still hadn't caught his breath, but he had to help, so he pushed her hand out of the way and drove his tongue into her. Ginny thrusted into his face and then came again. Harry laid back then to finally catch his breath. Ginny was on his right and Luna was on his left. He wrapped an arm around each of them and they fell into a blissful sleep.

Luna woke first the next morning and lay looking over at her lovers. She had never dreamed she would be this lucky. She loved them both so much. Harry, the brave warrior who had defeated Voldemort and the beautiful, witty Ginny who had first offered her simple friendship and then so much more. She wondered if this could last forever and sighed lightly. Her sigh gradually woke Harry who smiled at her. Ginny was the next to awaken. She looked across the bed and realized right then that she never wanted this to end. There was no way she could ever pick between her two lovers. Harry, the boy turned man who she had loved since she was nine. He was so intense at times, but also so thoughtful. Then there was her beautiful Luna. Some thought she was loony, but Ginny had come to appreciate her brilliance and her light, kooky nature was the balm Ginny needed in stressful times. Last night had been amazing, but there was so much more to the three of them than just the physical lust.

Eventually, they realized that they should get up. Ginny sat up slowly, realizing then how sore she was. Luna was also moving a bit slowly. Harry though bounded out of bed and yelled for Kreacher. Before anyone could grab a blanket to cover themselves, the house elf popped in.

"Kreacher, we need breakfast for three please."

Kreacher looked at the three naked humans and nodded.

"Of course master, I can see you will need some energy."

Harry laughed and soon Ginny and Luna joined him. They hadn't realized that house elves had a sense of humor. The three of them then made their way to the shower. It was a bit crowded, but after a while they did manage to all get clean.

As they ate breakfast, Harry brought up the topic that had been on all their minds.

"Ginny, Luna, I love you both and would be more than happy for the three of us to stay together, but how do you feel?"

Luna responded first, sounding unusually serious.

"I love you both, but if Ginny wants to keep you to herself, I will understand."

She had barely finished when Ginny reached across the table, took Luna's hand and shook her head.

"Not on your life Luna Lovegood. I refuse to let you go."

Harry grinned.

"Well, since that's decided. As you both know, I inherited this large home that has plenty of room for all of us, so will you both move in with me?"

Ginny and Luna both turned to look at Harry and said simultaneously 'YES'.

Then Ginny groaned.

"This will take some serious explaining at home."

Luna pondered this for a minute, once again serious.

"Um, maybe I should wait a while."

Harry and Ginny turned to her with questioning looks and Luna continued, looking more serious than Harry had ever seen her and he wondered if she was doubting her decision already.

"Well, first just having Ginny move in with Harry will probably make her parents upset. I think we need to wait to tell them about me. If we both move in together, it will be a bit obvious."

Harry thought about what Luna said and realized she was right. She was Ravenclaw after all.

"Okay, Luna, I'll agree to that plan, as long as you promise to not wait long and to visit us frequently until you do."

Luna smiled lightly and Harry was happy to see that the dreamy Luna appeared to have returned.


	7. Settling In

Chapter 7-Settling In

With their plans settled, Ginny decided it was time to implement phase one. She kissed Harry and Luna good-bye before apparating back to the Burrow. Her parents, Ron and George were all sitting at the table and glared at her as she popped in. A chorus of 'Where have you been?' echoed through the Burrow.

"I have been with Harry. In case you forgot, I am an adult now. Which reminds me, I need to go pack. I'm moving to Grimmauld Place."

With that, Ginny exited the room, leaving her parents and brothers in stunned shock. Several minutes later, Ginny heard a knock on her door and opened it to see her mother. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and collapsed in a chair.

"Ginny, are you really sure what you are doing? It hasn't been quite two months since the battle and everyone is still recovering."

"Yes, mum, I am very sure. Harry and I are in love and I have waited for him long enough."

"What about school Ginny? You have one year left."

Ginny sighed.

"Mum, I've thought a lot about this and after everything that happened over the last year, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I have excellent OWL scores and there are plenty of jobs that I am qualified for."

Ginny continued packing with a wave of her wand and then Mrs. Weasley spoke one more time.

"Ginny, there isn't any other reason for this sudden decision?"

Ginny paused, momentarily stunned that maybe her mother somehow knew about Luna. Then she realized what the concern really was.

"No, mum, I am not pregnant. I just want to be with Harry."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, but remained silent as Ginny finished her packing. When she finished, Ginny took her mother's hand and they went downstairs with Ginny's bags floating behind them. When Ginny reached the living room, she said her final good-byes and hugged her parents and the two brothers that were present.

"Please everyone, quit looking so sad. We have all been through hell and now I have a chance to be happy. Please understand."

Then Ginny took hold of her bags and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Harry was waiting for her and immediately took her in his arms while he sent her bags floating upstairs. He said nothing, just held her, understanding how difficult her return to the Burrow must have been. After a few minutes, Ginny felt like she could stand on her own again and turned to kiss Harry. Then they began the process of settling Ginny into her new home.

The next two weeks were busy for Harry and Ginny. Harry began his new position as a junior Auror and Ginny took a position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Women's Quidditch division. Harry had several lifetimes of gold stashed at Gringotts, but they both enjoyed their work and also enjoyed returning home to their new domestic bliss. Most nights Luna joined them and often stayed over. She even commented that her father had questioned her because he was worried that the port fairies were abducting her in her sleep. While their mutual passion continued, some nights they retired to bed, enfolded in each other's arms and were instantly asleep.

As wonderful as the time was, there were bumps along the way. Ginny made a mistake one day when she found that Kreacher had done the laundry, but had not matched up any of Harry's socks. Ginny decided to be helpful and corrected the problem, but then found that Harry was quite frustrated with her. Ginny hadn't realized that Harry hated having his socks matched. He preferred to leave them loose and pair them as needed.

Then there was the evening after dinner when they sat in the living room reading and Ginny discovered that Harry had the annoying habit of reading lightly under his breath, which made it hard to focus on her own book. She tried to ignore it, but finally lost it.

"HARRY, can you please read to yourself? If I wanted to read your book, I would."

Harry looked up and grimaced at her. Then he took his book and flounced out of the room. Exasperated, Ginny tried to return to her own reading but found she was too distracted. Later, when she went up to bed, she found Harry was already there and had dozed off with the offending book at his side. His glasses were slightly skewed, his hair was rumpled, and he looked so gorgeous laying there that any anger Ginny had left melted away. She moved the book and crawled into bed next to him. Harry woke up drowsily and squinted at her.

"Sorry about earlier Gin, I'll try to read quieter."

Then he leaned over to kiss her while still not fully awake. As they kissed, Ginny was on fire and soon had Harry fully awake. The passion that followed lasted for several hours and Ginny wondered afterward how such a small thing had annoyed her so much. The only problem then was that the next morning they were both tired and late to work after too few hours of sleep.

Two weeks and three days after Ginny moved into Grimmauld Place it was Luna's turn. She joined her father at breakfast to break the news.

"Daddy, now that I have finished helping you with the last special edition of the Quibbler, I need to move on with my life."

Xenophilius Lovegood looked up at his daughter, startled.

"But Luna, I'll need help with future editions."

"I know Daddy, but you may need to hire someone for a couple of days. Maybe cousin Stan."

Xeno made a face.

"Luna, in a few years the Quibbler will be yours."

Luna bit her lip, her father was making this so difficult. She needed to be firmer.

"Daddy, I love you, but I want to be a painter. I don't plan on taking over the Quibbler. And I am in love and I am moving out today."

Xeno sat in stunned silence for several minutes.

"Luna, have the nargles gotten in your brain?"

"Argh, no Daddy. No nargles. This is me, all me. I need to live my own life now."

With that, Luna stood up and went to her room to collect her bags. When she returned to the kitchen, her father had not moved.

"Daddy, good-bye. I'll be in touch. I love you."

Before Luna could apparate, Xeno had one more thing to say.

"Luna, where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with Harry."

Then she kissed her father on the cheek and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Luna's arrival at Grimmauld Place delighted Harry and Ginny. Finally they all felt complete. Kreacher even adjusted to the change better than expected and it was soon apparent that he had taken a clue from Harry and regarded both women as mistresses of the house.

The whole house settled down and the threesome daily wondered how they had gotten so lucky. Luna had confided in her loves that she had long harbored a dream to be a painter and they both encouraged her. Ginny wasn't the least surprised when she remembered the ceiling of Luna's bedroom, which Luna had painted. Then Ginny remembered what they were doing when she was admiring that painting and she grinned.

Soon life settled into a routine. Harry and Ginny would go to work while Luna would go upstairs to the converted bedroom studio that Harry had set up. She would paint for several hours. In the afternoon she would often run errands for the household, leaving Kreacher with just the house to care for. She also enjoyed cooking and Kreacher occasionally let her help. In the evenings, she would take a canvas downstairs so that she could be with Ginny and Harry while she painted. When the evening ended, the three of them would retire to the large bedroom at the top of the stairs. Each of them had wondered if their passion would wane, but many nights found them all panting in exhaustion.

One night Ginny came home late after dealing with an emergency at the office. She was so tired that she went to bed early. Luna and Harry came to bed later and made passionate love next to her. She woke briefly, watched for a few minutes, and then fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.

The following week then saw Harry being sent on assignment for several days, leaving Ginny and Luna missing him, but enjoying the time between themselves.


	8. Family

Chapter 8-Family

The main problem the three of them had were their families. The Weasleys had accepted that Ginny and Harry were living together, although Mrs. Weasley had made her displeasure apparent. They invited both Harry and Ginny to several family dinners at the Burrow, but Ginny kept making excuses to not attend. She couldn't go with Harry and leave Luna behind, no matter how understanding Luna was. Luna had been back home to visit her father a couple of times, but he was still too upset for her to deliver the news of her unique relationship. Harry couldn't stand to see either of his women sad and started working on the issue. He wanted to formalize their partnership and spent a number of lunch breaks in the Ministry library doing research.

Along with Ginny's separation from her family, she distanced herself from Hermione. Ron and Hermione had moved to a flat of their own a couple of weeks previous, which only added to Mrs. Weasley's angst. She was fine with her children pairing off, but they needed to formalize their unions. Hermione hated having the Weasleys upset with her, but she and Ron were so happy that most days she pushed it aside. She was also missing Ginny and knew that Ginny was living with Harry at Grimmauld Place. She wanted to call, but Ron kept putting her off. She finally had enough and decided that she would arrange to 'drop by'.

After dinner out one evening, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and side along apparated him to Harry's doorstep. Ron looked a bit stunned, but before he could object, Hermione knocked. Seconds later, the door opened and Hermione was surprised to see Luna.

"Oh, hi Luna. I didn't know you were here. I was hoping to see Harry and Ginny."

Luna smiled brightly.

"Come in Hermione, we'd love to see you."

Hermione was a bit taken aback, 'we?' Ron looked at her, questioning, and Hermione just shrugged as they followed Luna to the living room. Harry looked up as they entered and Hermione saw a range of emotions cross his face. He settled with a slight smile.

"Hermione, Ron, hi, come on in."

Ginny had been laying with her head in Harry's lap and sat up when she saw them. Harry put his arm around Ginny, then he reached out and grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her onto his lap. The three of them sat there grinning at a shocked and bemused Hermione and Ron.

Coming to her senses, Hermione looked at her boyfriend.

"Close your mouth Ron."

Ron's mouth snapped shut, but he still couldn't speak so Hermione took over.

"So, um, we decided that since we haven't seen you in over a month that we would stop by and say hello, but, um well it seems maybe we are interrupting you."

Harry chuckled.

"No worries Hermione, this is just another night for us at home."

Ron remained silent, but he was gasping silently, resembling a large red fish. Finally, he erupted.

"What the bloody hell Harry? A night at home? The three of you? What are you doing to my sister? And Luna? And, well what is going on?"

Harry sighed.

"Why don't you and Hermione sit down Ron?"

Ron seemed unable to move, so Hermione pushed him into a chair and then sat down herself. Harry was about to speak, when Ginny spoke up instead.

"I guess it is time to make us public. I don't know why I have been dreading this, because I am very happy. What you see here with the three of us is my adult family. Harry, Luna and I are in happy, committed, three way relationship. We are all adults and none of us had been pressured into this."

Luna spoke up next.

"Yes, I am happier than I ever dreamed."

Harry seemed to be done talking and just grinned and put an arm around each of the women. Hermione was surprised, but seeing all of her friends happy in front of her, she quickly decided that it was their business. Ron just sat silently, seeming to have used up his available speech.

"Well then, I guess this explains a bit. I'm glad that your separation from us wasn't something we did. I can't say I fully understand, but with how happy Ron and I have been, I can't deny you your own happiness."

Ron found his tongue again at that point.

"I don't suppose you've told anyone else in the family?"

Harry grimaced.

"No, not yet, but we know we need to. Please give us a bit more time."

"No problem Harry, but please not too long. You really shouldn't miss any more family dinners at the Burrow."

With that, she stood up to get ready to leave, dragging Ron with her. Ginny stood up to walk them out. As the three of them neared the door, Ron turned to his sister to ask a question

"So, um which bedroom is yours Ginny, I mean, um, how does that work?"

Hermione punched him in the arm and Ron yelped.

"OUR bedroom, Ronald, is the big one at the top of the stairs. And I will let you figure out how it works. Good night."

Hermione hugged her friend tightly and whispered in her ear 'I'm happy for you'. Then she and Ron made their way back to their flat.

The meeting with Hermione and Ron spurred Harry to action. It was time to formalize their partnership. His research at the library had yielded a lot of history on wizard marriages. In the last two hundred years, the wizarding community had gradually assimilated many muggle traditions and customs. Most of this was due to muggleborn witches and wizards increasing in number. Looking further back in wizarding history, Harry found that most families had 'bondings' instead of 'weddings'. These often incorporated elaborate contracts among wizarding families. Nowhere in the rules of bondings were there any specifications on gender or number of individuals involved. There was one record he had found of a bonding from 1612 of a conjoined set of twin wizards who had married a non-conjoined set of twin witches. Harry also wondered why Professor Binns had never mentioned that in History of Magic. It was certainly more interesting than goblin wars.

With this evidence in hand, Harry was ready to reinstate the old rules and form a bonding with Ginny and Luna. His first task was to return to more recent traditions and propose to both of them. He privately commissioned a set of rings from a goblin jeweler. The cost was astronomical, but Harry could afford it. He detailed the design and was thrilled with the results. He had three identical rings that were each made of three entwined circles. Each circle was a different shade of gold that gradually faded from one to another. He arranged one day for Kreacher to make a special dinner with both Luna and Ginny's favorite dishes. Then he got them out of the house by taking them to a Hobgoblins concert.

They returned home and the girls were thrilled with the surprise meal. When they finished eating, Harry waved his wand and whisked the table and dishes away. The next flick of his wand brought both Ginny and Luna's chairs together in front of him. They looked surprised, but were grinning. Then Harry dropped to his knees and proposed a three way bonding. He summarized his research and professed his love for both of them. Then he held up two rings. Ginny gasped and Luna squealed and then they both accepted. He placed a ring on each of them and then started kissing them in turns.

While Harry was devouring Luna's mouth, he suddenly felt weightless and realized he was being levitated by Ginny. Luna looked at Ginny and then a mischievous smile passed between them. The witches worked together to float their lover up to their bedroom. As they settled Harry on the bed, they both jumped him. Clothes disappeared somewhere and the next hours passed in a flurry of passion. Harry lost track of how many times he came and in who or where. Eventually he was allowed to sleep for a couple of hours, only to awaken when he felt Luna swallowing him whole. Hearing Luna's slurping, Ginny woke up and proceeded to kneel over Harry's face. Unable to resist, Harry ate her hungrily and soon a new round of loving began. The first rays of sunrise were reaching them when they finally fell asleep again. Kreacher checked on them at breakfast time, but then realized that he should wait until lunch. The threesome finally woke up late in the morning and marveled at the night they had just experienced. Then they made their way to the shower.

As they tried to clean off the copious fluids that coated them everywhere, Harry realized that they needed a bigger shower. As he thought about it, maybe he should enlarge the bedroom also. There was a trunk room behind the bedroom that they never used. If he took that space it could be used to add to the bedroom and bathroom. As he finished drying his women, Harry outlined his ideas. The women were thrilled at the plans and Harry decided that on Monday he would begin the renovation process.

A week later, the renovations at Grimmauld Place were well underway. Harry found the process fascinating, as he had never been part of a magical renovation. Grimmauld Place had a lot of ancient magic woven into it and Harry had to enlist several specialists to assist with unweaving the spells and then reinstating them as walls were moved and plumbing was updated. One of the most helpful with the process was Andromeda Tonks. A cousin of the Black family, her understanding of the house's history and her blood ties made the process easier and safer. Contacting her had been Luna's idea and Luna often worked with her during the days when Harry and Ginny were working at the Ministry. Andromeda was still quite sad, having lost most of her family during the war. The one bright light that seemed to keep her going was her grandson, little Teddy. She often brought him along when she visited and Harry enjoyed spending time with his godson. He had been woefully negligent of him in his first year and tried to make up the time.

Ginny had been concerned at welcoming Andromeda in at first, as the threesome was still mostly a secret and Ginny felt for certain that Andromeda would not take long to figure out their arrangement. One evening, during the second week of renovations, Andromeda and Teddy stayed over for dinner. Kreacher was beside himself to have a Black cousin at the dinner table and went overboard with dinner preparations. As good as it was, Ginny was worried. Andromeda had been in and out of the house for a while now. She hadn't been told the reasons for the renovations, but anyone with half a brain could see what was going on. Harry realized something was wrong and decided to confront the problem.

"Ginny, dear what is wrong with you? And don't put me off, I know better."

Ginny gulped and looked at Andromeda.

"Um, Andromeda, you've been a great help and we appreciate it, but I guess I am wondering if you, um, realize what we are doing?"

Andromeda looked over at the pretty young witch across the table. Then her eyes traveled to Luna, who was holding Harry's hand. Yes, she had a very good idea what was going on.

"Ginny, from the looks of things I have surmised that the three of you need a bedroom to accommodate all of you together. I'll admit I was a bit shocked when I first realized, but I can see how much each of you care and I have decided that it's not really my business. I lost way too much in the war to ever deny someone else their happiness."

Ginny smiled at her and tears rolled down her face. Seeing Ginny's distress, Luna got up and took Ginny in her arms. Andromeda looked at the two witches embracing and then looked at Harry as he smiled over them. Yes, this partnership was unusual, but their love was obvious.


	9. Confronting the Inevitable

Chapter 9-Confronting the Inevitable

The day after Andromeda's dinner at Grimmauld Place, Mr. Weasley had an unexpected meeting while he crossed the atrium at the Ministry. Emerging from one of the floo fires was Xeno Lovegood. Mr. Weasley made his way over to say hello and noticed that the usually ebullient Xeno was looking decidedly down.

"Hello Xeno, how are you? It's been ages since I've seen you. How's Luna?"

"Oh, hi Arthur, good to see you. I'm doing fine, but I have an appointment . Need to do an interview for the Quibbler. It's all up to me now."

Mr. Weasley looked questioningly at him.

"What about Luna?"

"Oh, Luna left me and the Quibbler. She moved in with Harry Potter a while ago. Now, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go."

With that said, Mr. Lovegood left a stunned Mr. Weasley standing in the Ministry atrium, oblivious to the traffic around him. Luna living with Harry? But Ginny was living with Harry. Was Harry renting out rooms? He certainly didn't need the money. Mr. Weasley was confused and couldn't get his thoughts in order. He would need to discuss this with Molly tonight.

The rest of Mr. Weasley's day seemed to drag on. He was too distracted to really focus as he kept contemplating what was going on with his children. Well, with his daughter, but he thought of Harry almost as a son. And what about Luna? As the day finished and he proceeded upstairs, he saw Ginny in a crowd across the atrium. He thought about going to her, but he still wasn't sure what to do. He saw her and Harry both a couple times a week at the Ministry, usually just in passing. He didn't work much with their departments. They were always cheerful and would stop and chat with him for a few minutes. He regularly encouraged them to adjust their schedules and make it home for a family dinner. So far they had missed seven and Molly was counting. The first few times were reasonable excuses, but lately they were getting weak. He had made it clear to both of them that their living together was still not in favor, but that was no reason to stay away from the family. After all, Hermione and Ron still managed to make most of the dinners.

Mr. Weasley arrived home a short time later and greeted Molly with his usual kiss, but she could tell something was wrong.

"Ok, Arthur, what is wrong?"

"Um, well, let's wait until after dinner Molly."

"Dinner won't be ready for an hour, so tell me what happened at work today."

Mr. Weasley regarded his wife and knew there was no putting her off. He took her hand and they sat down at the table. The Burrow was quiet now that all their children had moved out. Mr. Weasley quickly recounted his brief discussion with Xeno Lovegood and then waited for Molly to respond.

"Luna, living with Harry? But, no.."

Mrs. Weasley became quiet, then she grabbed her husband's hand and stood up to leave.

"I have had enough with their excuses, we are going to Grimmauld Place to sort this out."

Mr. Weasley was getting ready to speak up, but was cut off.

"No more Arthur, we are going to apparate there now. If we floo then they have warning and I am done with being patient."

With that said, Mrs. Weasley popped out and Mr. Weasley followed. He had been married almost thirty years and knew when not to argue with his wife. They arrived outside Grimmauld Place and Mrs. Weasley marched up to the door and knocked. They waited a couple of minutes and then the door opened and Ginny was standing there. Ginny blanched at the sight of her parents. The time had come, was she ready for this?

"Oh, hi mum, hi dad, please come in."

As the Weasleys entered, Harry came down the stairs and saw who had arrived. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, welcome to our home, why don't we go to the living room and talk."

Then Harry called Kreacher.

"Kreacher, please prepare tea for five."

Kreacher popped out, on his way to do Harry's bidding. Mrs. Weasley had caught the reference to five for tea, but she held back and followed Harry down the hall. When they reached the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were only a bit surprised to see Luna lounging on a sofa reading. Looking up, her eyes widened and she sat up. She mumbled a quick hello and then Harry decided now was the time to take the lead.

"Please sit down Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Harry gestured to a couple of chairs. Then he sat down next to Luna, placed Ginny on his lap and then put his arm around Luna. Ginny realized the picture that he was arranging and took hold of Luna's hand. As the Weasleys settled, they looked over and were momentarily stunned at the sight of the three young people clinging to each other. Before they could speak, Harry plunged forward

"Well, I guess you are here for some explanations and I know that we are overdue to give them. Please allow each of us to speak before you question us."

Mr. Weasley gaped at Harry. The boy he once knew was long gone, now a man sat before him, taking a difficult situation in hand. As he realized this, Harry began speaking again.

"The first thing you need to know is that the three of us are very much in love. Yes, I said the three of us. We are all adults and are aware of the uniqueness of our partnership. This is not a sudden development, but one that has been gradual over a period of a couple of years. I will let Ginny and Luna tell you more, as much as they feel is necessary, but what I want to tell you is that I love your daughter very much. I also love Luna. I have researched what is possible to formalize our partnership and I have found a history of traditional wizard bondings. Unlike weddings, a bonding is something that has historically always allowed more flexibility. It is also still completely legal and constitutes a formal magical contract the same way a wedding does. Ginny and Luna both wear rings that I have presented to them and both have accepted my proposal for the three of us to be bonded, but we have yet to set a date."

As Harry finished, he looked first at Luna and then at Ginny. Luna decided she should go next.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I know you are upset, but please understand that I love Ginny and Harry. During the year that Harry was hunting horcruxes, Ginny and I needed each other very much. This is not a sudden decision."

With Luna finished, Ginny began.

"Mum, dad, I know this is a lot to understand. You know I have loved Harry for years. Then two years ago when Harry and I were together, we also found that Luna was attracted to both of us. This started briefly then and has grown since. When Harry returned after the battle, the three of us mutually decided to try again and I have been very happy ever since."

Ginny finished and the three of them waited for the Weasleys to adjust to the news. Mr. Weasley spoke first.

"Harry, are you truly serious about this, um, bonding? With both?"

"Most definitely!"

Harry tightened his grip on both women as his determination was obvious. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and looked at her daughter.

"Ginny, just to be clear, you and Harry are together and you and Luna are together?"

"Yes, mum. We are all three together with each other. Last week we completed renovations upstairs to enlarge the master bedroom and bathroom so that we will all be comfortable."

This news caused a small gasp from Mrs. Weasley and she leaned back into her husband's arms. Harry took the silence that followed to take control of the conversation again.

"I am glad this is done. I cannot feel ashamed for falling in love. I hope you will be able to understand this in time. And, when you are ready, we would like to return to the family, but we want to come together. That has been the reason for our excuses. Ginny and I could not come and leave our Luna behind."

Mr. Weasley thanked Harry and turned to his wife.

"Well, Molly I guess we had better go home and talk. Once you are ready, you can let them know when to come back home."

Mrs. Weasley realized what her husband was saying and knew that only one choice was possible.

"Arthur, I certainly wish to talk, but I have already lost one child and I will not lose another."

Mrs. Weasley then turned back to Harry, Ginny and Luna.

"Bill's birthday party will be the Saturday after next at the Burrow. I expect you all to attend."

With that said, she stood up and prepared to leave. Ginny got up and embraced her mother and both began crying. Then Mrs. Weasley leaned down and pulled Harry and Luna into the hug as well. Finally, Mr. Weasley stood up and wrapped his arms around them all. His head was still spinning, but his heart felt a bit lighter and he knew a healing had begun.

After the Weasleys left, they continued talking. Ginny and Luna decided that they wanted the bonding ceremony done at Grimmauld Place with just immediate family and a few friends. The master suite was complete, but they were still working on additional redecorating, so they decided on having the ceremony in two months to allow plenty of time to finish. Harry knew his research was correct, but no wizard had applied for a bonding in almost a hundred years, so Harry would take on the task of applying to the Department for Magical Contracts and Ceremonies.

Finally, they all agreed that it was time to visit Mr. Lovegood and inform him of their partnership. Luna seemed unsure, but Harry and Ginny encouraged her and they settled on the following evening for making the visit.


	10. Delightful Developments

Chapter 10-Delightful Developments

Luna spent the next day trying to paint, but for the first time she was uninspired. She hadn't slept well and was tired. The fact that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now informed was a relief, but Luna worried about her father. The last time she had been to visit he still hadn't accepted that she was gone permanently and had tried to make her return home.

Harry and Ginny returned home a bit earlier than usual that afternoon, as they had both negotiated some time off for 'family reasons'. They each apparated home to Luna first, then the threesome took each other's hands and apparated to the pathway leading to the Lovegood house. As soon as they appeared, Luna heard her father whistling. At least he seemed to be in a good mood. She took Harry and Ginny's hands and led them to door. Luna knew she could go in, but this was no longer her home, so she knocked and waited. Mr. Lovegood opened the door almost immediately and was obviously thrilled to see her. He was about to hug her when he realized that she was clutching the two people at her sides.

"LUNA! You've come home! Oh, hello Ginny, hello Harry, um please come in."

Mr. Lovegood then stepped back to allow them to enter. Luna led them into the small parlor on the side of the kitchen and sat down. The loveseat was small, but she made Harry and Ginny squeeze in with her. Harry didn't mind the closeness and knew that Luna would need their support as she began to speak.

"Daddy, I've come to talk to you and I need you to listen. Like I've told you before, this is no longer my home. I will not be moving back. As you know, I moved in with Harry a while ago. What I did not tell you is that I also was moving in with Ginny. The three of us are together and quite happy. We love each other and I hope you can accept this and be happy for me."

Luna finished in a rush. Ginny thought that what Luna had just said was the longest speech she had ever heard her give. The three of them waited and stared at Mr. Lovegood. He was quite pale and seemed unable to speak. After a couple of minutes, Harry spoke up.

"Mr. Lovegood, I love Luna and I love Ginny. I have researched how to formalize our union and we have decided on an old wizard ceremony called a bonding. It is much like a wedding. We are planning the bonding for two months from now. I know this will take some time, but I hope you will be able to attend and celebrate our joy."

"Mr. Lovegood, you really need to know how much we love each other. It's not just that I love Harry and he loves Luna, but Luna and I love each other."

Finally, the three of them seemed to have said all they could and again waited on Mr. Lovegood. A full five minutes later, Harry was beginning to wonder what to do when Mr. Lovegood finally spoke.

"Luna, I don't know that I understand this, but I want you to be happy, but I still don't understand. I need to think. Please go and give me time to think. Maybe I will call tomorrow."

Then he stood up and the three of them walked to the door. As they turned to leave, Harry turned back.

"Mr. Lovegood, our address is number 12 Grimmauld Place, please call at any time."

Then the threesome stepped out the door and apparated home.

The next day was Friday and Harry and Ginny woke early to head to the Ministry. Luna was still upset from the night before and also wasn't hungry, so she said goodbye to them before they went downstairs to breakfast and then she went back to sleep. She hadn't expected her father to be so cold when she finally told him the truth and now she wondered if he would ever accept her happiness. After she woke, Luna ran a few errands and returned home, inquiring of Kreacher if anyone had called, but no one had.

Luna was moping around the house when Harry came home shortly after lunch. He was being sent out of town for a couple of days on Ministry business and needed to grab his bag. He was distressed to see Luna so unhappy and decided that the Ministry could wait a little while. He tried talking to her, but there wasn't much to say, so he just held her and kissed her. Luna began responding to him ardently and Harry carried her to bed. He undressed Luna slowly, marveling yet again at her beauty. He placed kisses all over her and soon she was begging him to enter her. Harry slid into her slowly and Luna whimpered. All thoughts but Harry left her mind as she began moving in unison with him. Their lovemaking was slow and steady until the end when they shuddered to a massive climax together and collapsed. Harry didn't want to move, but his few minutes of extra time were now an hour and others would be waiting on him. He kissed Luna deeply one more time and urged her to sleep. Then he reluctantly climbed off of her, cleaned up, dressed and left. He would have to make up an excuse for his delay, as he doubted that his boss would like to hear 'one of my fiancés was down so I decided to make love to her before I left'. Harry laughed at the thought of what kind of looks that would get him.

Ginny arrived home at her usual time that evening and Luna was in her studio painting. Ginny was glad to see that Luna looked better than she had in the morning. Harry had stopped at Ginny's office that afternoon to let her know about his assignment and to tell her he was heading home to pick up his bag. Ginny asked Luna if she had been home to see Harry when he stopped in.

"Oh, yes, Harry was quite sweet and stayed a while to cheer me up."

The look in Luna's eyes told Ginny that Harry had been more than a little delayed by his 'quick trip' home and she was glad. A bit of loving appeared to be what Luna had needed. Then Ginny remembered Harry's visit to her office earlier. He had stopped to talk and give her a brief kiss, but the kiss quickly escalated until a co-worker of Ginny's made a loud coughing noise to bring them back to reality. Ginny had wanted more, but there was a limit to what you could do in an office. She was lucky though, working in the Women's Quidditch office she had all women around her and they were quite sympathetic and just a tiny bit jealous of the handsome Mr. Potter. Ginny decided to let Luna get back to painting and gave her a quick kiss. Kreacher wouldn't have dinner ready for a while, so Ginny decided to catnap on the sofa while she waited.

Later in the evening, Luna brought her canvas down to the living room while Ginny did a bit of paperwork that she had brought from the office. They talked from time to time, Luna always showing an interest in Ginny's work. The house felt a bit empty without Harry, but it was a content evening spent together. As they made their way to bed, Luna took Ginny in her arms and began tracing kisses down her. They undressed slowly, but their speed increased as they became inflamed. They arranged themselves in a 69 and came quickly in each other's mouths, then Luna flipped Ginny over and plunged several fingers deep in her, coaxing her to another wonderful orgasm. Sated and quite happy, they fell asleep wrapped up together.

The next day was Saturday and they slept in as usual. As Ginny began to awaken, she realized something was wrong and rushed to the bathroom to be sick. Luna heard her and came in, worried. Ginny decided to go back to bed right when Kreacher arrived with a breakfast tray. The smell of the food sent Ginny running back to the bathroom. Luna dismissed Kreacher and the food, cleaned Ginny up and then put her back to bed. Then Luna curled up next to Ginny as she yawned.

"I don't know Gin, I'm just so tired, maybe we should just sleep."

Ginny lay there for a minute and then pieces of a puzzle seemed to click together.

"Oh gods, no, how? We've been careful, no, it can't be."

"What Ginny?"

"Luna, I am sick and you have been sleeping more each day. I know you lost your mother young, but I have a mother who has had seven children and she has told me the symptoms. Do you think we could be pregnant?"

Luna looked up at her, bemused.

"But we've been careful Gin. Harry always casts a charm on us before, well except maybe…"

Before Luna could finish, Ginny jumped in.

"The proposal night! Luna, remember? We levitated Harry upstairs and then well I don't think any of us took the time to worry about anything. And, well, we already know our cycles are within two days of each other."

Luna sat up in bed quickly.

"Oh nargles! My father will never talk to me now. What do we do? Should we wait for Harry to get home?"

Ginny knew there was no way she could wait two days, especially if she kept barfing.

"No, Luna, I think we need to take a quick shopping trip."

They returned home with two potion kits an hour later. They retreated to their bathroom and took them together. The potions started clear and would turn light pink if they were negative. If they were positive, then they would turn a shade of purple. The kit included a small chart indicating approximate number of weeks indicated by each shade. Within minutes, Ginny and Luna were staring at two bright purple potions. They were the exact same shade and put them at about four weeks pregnant. They both stood in shock. What would Harry say? Why did he have to be gone right now? They decided to leave the potions for Harry to see when he returned home. Then Ginny's stomach started growling and she realized she was starving so they decided to get some lunch.

It was just how Mrs. Weasley had told her daughter it would be, she would be sick all morning and famished for the rest of the day. As they ate lunch in contemplative silence, Luna finally spoke up.

"Well, I think I'm going to be happy. I love Harry and I will love our baby. And, we will have them together which I think will be good."

Then Luna fell silent again. Ginny looked at Luna and her depression lifted. She leaned across the table and kissed her lover.

"Luna love, you are so right. I refuse to be upset. This will be wonderful."


	11. A Return To Family

Chapter 11-A Return To Family

Two days later Harry arrived home looking tired. Ginny and Luna greeted him enthusiastically and suddenly he was no longer tired. He was ready to drag them both upstairs, but they insisted he go to the bathroom first. Puzzled, he walked in and saw the potions. Then he saw the packaging and looked from one to the other. Harry went very white as Ginny and Luna came in and hugged him.

"Please be happy Harry."

He turned and looked at her and then turned and looked at Ginny. They were so beautiful and they were all in love. The color returned to Harry's face and he embraced them both, reassuring them that he was indeed very happy. Then he insisted that they go to St. Mungo's immediately. He wanted to make sure everything was okay and also get an exact date. Both Luna and Ginny laughed at his insistence.

"Well Harry, Luna and I figured out the date. You know how you always cast the charm? Well remember the night you proposed and we levitated you? Well you weren't exactly in a position to charm cast and Luna and I were both too distracted so we are fairly certain when this happened."

Harry thought back to that night and realized that they were most likely correct. That had been an amazing night. Very amazing, since he had impregnated them both. Harry started to harden at the memory and quickly brought himself under control. He took them by the hands and headed for a floo ride to St. Mungo's.

Less than an hour later the three of them sat in an exam room. The Healer assigned to them had originally tried to split them up, but they explained they were all together. Shrugging her shoulders, she proceeded with the usual questions. Ginny and Luna began to answer in turn as the healer looked temporarily confused.

"Wait, you're both here for the same reason?"

Ginny and Luna grinned and Harry put his arms around them both.

The healer shook her head.

"So then you would be the father of both?"

"Yep." Harry replied enthusiastically.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, the healer pulled out her wand and began examining Ginny and then Luna. She finished within minutes.

"Well, you are both correct, you are both pregnant and you are both exactly 4 weeks and 2 days along. So I am guessing this happened at the same time?"

Harry grinned.

"Oh yes, it was quite a night."

The Healer gave them the usual instructions and then led them out of the room. Harry was known on sight to most of the wizarding world and the Healer couldn't believe what she had just diagnosed. This would be front page news eventually, but it certainly wouldn't come from her.

Harry, Ginny and Luna spent the next couple of days planning their bonding. They were moving it up by a month given the circumstances. The house may not be completely redecorated, but that was suddenly a minor concern. They also realized that the upcoming dinner for Bill's birthday was going to be a bit more monumental than they had thought.

On the Friday night before the party, Luna turned to Harry, looking thoughtful.

"I think you need your ring tomorrow."

Harry looked a bit puzzled and then Ginny agreed.

"Oh yes, I think Luna is right Harry. Given the news we are about to deliver, I think we should all have our rings."

Harry had kept his third matching ring secure in the office downstairs. He hadn't thought he would wear it until the bonding was complete, but maybe they were right.

"Well, okay, I guess I should."

Luna got up from the sofa and left to fetch the ring. When she returned, she called Ginny over and they took it together and placed it Harry's finger. A strange tingling enveloped them all and Harry realized that they had been very much correct to go ahead with his ring.

The next day they slept in and had only tea and toast for breakfast in bed. Ginny had a potion from the healer and was starting to feel better in the mornings. Luna was blessed and did not have any issues except a need to nap each day. They languished in bed for a while after breakfast, snogging and petting but refrained from anything more.

As lunchtime approached, they finished dressing and prepared to apparate to the Burrow. They kissed each other soundly and then apparated to the path leading to Ginny's childhood home. As soon as they were on the ground, Harry put an arm around each of them and they prepared to make their entrance. The Weasley outside dining area was set up in the garden and everyone else had already arrived. Harry had planned on that, wanting to make an entrance. As they approached, all heads turned. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up to embrace them and Harry was grateful when Ginny's parents made a point of hugging each of them in turn. Next, Hermione and Ron came to hug each of them as well. Everyone else was still sitting and staring in a bit of shock. It was obvious that no one else had been told.

Harry decided it was time to make things clear, walking up to the table and pulling out a chair.

"Luna love, please sit."

Then he turned and pulled out another chair.

"Ginny dear, please sit."

Ginny smirked at him as he then put himself in the chair between them and looked around the table.

"Hello everyone, happy birthday Bill. So, I guess some explaining may be in order."

Harry looked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who just nodded and Harry continued.

"As most of you know, Ginny and I have been in love for years and she moved in with me about five months ago. What you did not know is that Luna has also joined our family. She is not new to our relationship though and we all enjoyed a brief flirtation the last year I was at Hogwarts. Then I had to leave Ginny behind and she and Luna were able to comfort each other in my absence. When I returned, I rekindled my relationship with Ginny and then, with Ginny's help, I also rekindled our relationship with Luna. Four months ago, Luna moved into Grimmauld Place and we have become a complete partnership. We all love each other very much and in a month's time we will be formalizing our union in a traditional wizard bonding ceremony."

As Harry finished the first part of his speech, the three of them then placed their hands forward with the matching rings visible. Bill instantly recognized the goblin workmanship and gave a low whistle. No one had yet managed to talk, so Harry decided to go for broke.

"I want you all to know that I love this family and I cherish the way that you have welcomed me in. I also want to thank Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for accepting this unusual situation when we first gave them the news about ten days ago. I hope that they will continue to extend their understanding now that I have the pleasure to announce that both Ginny and Luna will be making me a father in about 35 weeks."

Harry stopped then as the silence broke. It was hard to hear who was saying what, so Harry held onto Ginny and Luna and decided to ride out the storm. Eventually it calmed down and Harry looked at the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was deathly white, but Mr. Weasley seemed to have recovered a bit.

"Well, Harry, when did you say you were having this bonding ceremony?"

"In one month. We were going to wait for some house renovations to complete, but it seemed prudent now to move the date up. I hope everyone can attend."

Mr. Weasley muttered. "Hmm, yes, prudent."

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley found her voice.

"So Ginny, Luna, how far along are each of you?"

"Exactly five weeks today." They replied in unison.

Hermione was the next to speak up.

"Both of you…are…exactly…so both the same day?"

Harry grinned.

"Night actually."

Ron was the next to join the mix.

"Okay, enough, too much information, no thank you."

Ron's comment finally broke the tension and several people began to chuckle. Then George seemed to no longer be able to hold back.

"Um, Ginny, so you and Luna are together and so are you and Harry?"

"Yes."

George looked a bit stunned, but then he continued.

"Wow, I had no idea, so does that like, does that mean you're bi?"

"No George, I am not generally attracted to women, but Luna is something else, she is very special."

Ginny looked lovingly and Luna as a knowing look passed between them. Then Ron yelled again.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION-NO."

With that said, Harry looked around the table.

"Well then, if that concludes the question and answer session, can we count on everyone to attend our bonding?"

A chorus of assents greeted him, some a bit quieter than others. As the conversation ended, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and announced it was time to eat. As Bill's birthday lunch progressed, the tense mood at the table began to lessen and Harry, Ginny and Luna were able to finally relax and enjoy time with family. They had stayed away for too long. There would still be adjustments that each person would need to make, but the family had not shunned them. As happy as the occasion was, the one person who didn't seem quite herself was Luna. She hadn't heard from her father since their visit and spending time with the Weasleys made her miss him even more.

Between lunch and cake everyone took a bit of a break to lean back and groan with appreciation for Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Several conversations started up around the table and Harry was discussing a new product line at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George when he felt Luna stand up next to him. She drifted off toward the garden, trying to not dampen the mood of the party. Harry was about to go check on her when Ginny stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. Ginny leaned down, kissing him lightly and he knew she would take care of Luna. He watched her briefly as she headed for the garden with a look of loving concern in his eyes. He then continued his conversation with George, but the brief exchange had not gone unnoticed. Mrs. Weasley turned her back briefly and dabbed her eyes. She was still a bit unsure of her daughter's strange partnership, but she couldn't deny the caring between the three young people.

Ginny and Luna did not return after a couple of minutes and Mr. Weasley leaned over to his wife.

"I think I'll go check on them."

As he made his way into the garden, he came up behind Ginny and Luna, who were sitting on a wall. Ginny was holding Luna and whispering softly in her ear. Suddenly, the full realization of what this partnership meant struck him. His little girl was obviously very much in love with both her partners. As he stood there, Luna looked up at Ginny and they began kissing. That shook Mr. Weasley out of his stupor and he quickly turned around and left them alone. When he returned to the table Mrs. Weasley gave him a questioning look and he leaned down to her.

"They're fine. I think they'll be back shortly."

His prediction proved true several minutes later when they returned down the path with their arms around each other. Harry got up and went to them, putting his arms around them both. They stood there for a minute, comforting each other, unaware that all conversations at the table had stopped as their family witnessed their mutual concern.

With Ginny and Luna returned, Mrs. Weasley summoned Bill's cake from the kitchen and a raucous round of singing ensued. Everyone was soon laughing and Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand with a gentle squeeze. For the first time in weeks everything felt like it was going to be all right.

As the sun began to dip below the horizon, the party wound down. Harry, Luna and Ginny made their way around the table, passing out hugs and goodbyes. Harry stopped briefly at Bill's seat and leaned over.

"Happy birthday Bill, sorry that we took over your party a bit."

Bill stood up and clasped Harry on the shoulder.

"Just take care of my baby sister Harry."

They reached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley last and Luna stepped toward them to offer her gratitude.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for welcoming me."

Mrs. Weasley embraced Luna and announced loudly for everyone to hear.

"Luna, I think you and Harry should start calling us Mum and Dad."

Luna blinked away tears as she nodded and Harry hugged each of them gratefully, then he took Luna's hand and Luna took Ginny's hand and they exited the Burrow.


	12. Life Goes On

Chapter 12-Life Goes On

When they returned home, the three of them settled into the living room and watched muggle television. This was one of the recent renovations that Harry had put in place. Ginny and Luna still found it a bit strange, but on this night the game show they watched had them all laughing hysterically. As the show ended, Harry looked to his left at his women. Or maybe he should just call them his wives? Well, almost wives, Harry thought. Today had been a good day. The only piece of the puzzle that was missing was Luna's dad. Harry resolved that if he didn't call in the next week, then Harry would go and visit Mr. Lovegood himself. As Harry sat admiring the view, Ginny and Luna turned and saw him staring. He smiled at them and they took him by the hand and headed upstairs.

When they reached their bedroom, they all began a circular, alternating round of snogging. Then Harry stepped back and sat in a chair.

"You girls go ahead, I'll watch."

Luna didn't need any more invitation as she yanked off Ginny's shirt. Luna had wanted to do this earlier in the garden, but it obviously was not the right time. Ginny desperately wanted to get Luna naked as well, but Luna moved too quickly. As soon as Ginny's shirt was gone, Luna dropped to her knees, yanking Ginny's pants and knickers down. Then she dove into Ginny, sucking eagerly and causing Ginny to scream as she held onto Luna's head. Harry loved to watch his wives make love. It inflamed him and he was rock hard and aching to join them. As soon as Ginny finished coming, she pulled Luna up and undressed her. Then Luna fell back on the bed and Ginny was on her and in her as she plunged her tongue in Luna's hole and then licked her way up to Luna's clit. Luna seemed to hang on the edge for a moment, so Ginny angled two fingers in her and found the spot that would finally push her Luna over the edge. Luna spasmed and screamed Ginny's name. Harry was still watching, but he had no longer been able to contain himself and sat with his boxers around his ankles and his cock in hand. Watching them set him on fire. As Luna's orgasm finished, she still ached for more and looked over to see Harry handling himself.

"Harry, get over here and get in me now!"

Kicking off his boxers, Harry settled himself between Ginny and Luna and plunged in as Luna had demanded. They picked up a rhythm quickly and Luna was screaming a stream of orders and curses. Then she came again and Harry was almost ready to cum when he felt Ginny behind him with her breasts to his back. Then Ginny did something surprising, she lubricated two fingers with her own juices and then began to push them into Harry's backside. She started slow, and then when she had them all the way in, she began to stroke him inside. Luna had done this once to him, but Ginny never had and the incredible sensation sent Harry shooting off inside Luna. Feeling Harry cum, Luna had another small orgasm and then lay panting as Harry slipped out of her. Harry was spent for the moment and he rolled over to kiss Ginny and thank her. The kiss turned into a full snog session and within minutes he was rock hard again as Ginny settled herself onto him and began to ride him hard. Her breasts bounced delightfully and Harry met her strokes with his own thrusts. Ginny was close to coming and kept grunting and riding him faster. By this point, Luna had recovered and climbed over and took one of Ginny's nipples in her mouth. That finally sent Ginny into orgasm and Harry sighed with relief as he no longer had to hold himself back. He gave one more deep thrust and emptied himself in Ginny. Harry then helped Ginny roll to one side and ended up between the two of them. Completely spent, they fell asleep. Harry's last thought before sleep claimed him was that this had been a very good day.

The following week was busy for the Potter household. Renovations continued and Luna spent most of her days managing small details. Andromeda and Teddy were frequent visitors and Luna loved to play with the small boy. As Andromeda watched them play one afternoon, she realized that Luna was glowing. Andromeda smiled as she realized that Luna's time spent with the Teddy was going to give her much needed practice for her own impending arrival.

Meanwhile, Harry began the paperwork for their bonding. He visited the Department of Magical Contracts and Ceremonies and made his request. He was well known in the Ministry and the news that Harry Potter had initiated an official request to be bonded to two women was soon the hottest gossip in the Ministry. By Thursday, the Daily Prophet had gotten hold of the story and a source in the Ministry had also revealed the identities of the two women in question. When Harry saw the paper, he groaned. So much for keeping things quiet and in the family. Mr. Lovegood still had not called, but Harry knew that it was time to visit again. He decided to go on his own during his lunch break, apparating straight to the Lovegood garden. Mr. Lovegood opened the door before Harry knocked. He sighed and gestured Harry into the house.

"Where is my Luna?"

Harry grimaced and took a deep breath before replying.

"She is at home Mr. Lovegood, OUR home. Have you seen the Prophet today?"

Mr. Lovegood nodded and seemed unable or unwilling to speak, so Harry continued.

"Well then, you know that we will be formalizing our union in three weeks. We would all like you to attend."

Mr. Lovegood still said nothing so Harry waited several more minutes, then figured he would have to continue.

"Mr. Lovegood, Luna has been quite upset since we were last here. She has been waiting daily for you to call. I know this is hard on you, but I hope you realize that Luna is happy in our home. The only thing that has made her unhappy lately is not hearing from you."

Finally Mr. Lovegood let out a shuddering sigh.

"Okay, I guess I should go see her."

"Please, Mr. Lovegood, can you come for dinner tonight?"

Mr. Lovegood nodded, once again not speaking.

"Okay then, we'll expect you at six."

With the confrontation complete, he stood up and left the Lovegood house. Once he was back at work, Harry made arrangements to leave early that night and stopped by Ginny's office with the news. Ginny also received permission to leave a bit early, although she had several tasks to complete and would arrive home a bit later than Harry. As Ginny and Harry stood there making plans, all eyes were on them. Neither of them could go anywhere in the Ministry now without whispers following them.

When Harry returned home, he delivered his news to Luna that her father was expected for dinner. She broke down sobbing and then immediately started worrying about her hair and how she looked and what they would eat.

"Luna love, we will have Kreacher fix dinner and you look quite lovely just as you are."

Then Harry called Kreacher and they began their meal plans. Ginny arrived home shortly before five and the three of them worked on a bit of clean up that Kreacher had not yet finished due to his duties in the kitchen. As they worked, Luna questioned Harry.

"Harry, when you and Daddy talked did you tell him our good news?"

"No, I never really got a chance. I know we have to, but I figured we will see how the evening goes and find a good time."

"Okay."

Luna was quiet and Harry knew she was worried, but he had learned to take each problem one at a time. They finished the cleaning and, at six o clock precisely, they heard a knock on the door.

"That will be Daddy, he always insists on punctuality."

The three of them had planned on how to handle this evening and agreed that they needed to remain united so that Mr. Lovegood would hopefully realize finally that the three of them were partnered completely. With that in mind, all three of them answered the door, but it was Luna who welcomed her father inside. Mr. Lovegood said hello briefly, then reached out and stroked Luna's hair as she took him by the hand.

"Come Daddy, we will be eating in the dining room."

Dinner began quietly with Ginny and Luna talking to Mr. Lovegood about the Quibbler. He was quite talkative about his publication, but as soon as Harry brought up the subject of his attendance at the bonding ceremony, he grew quiet again. As dinner wrapped, Luna finally broke down.

"Daddy, please can you accept that I am happy and come to our bonding? Please Daddy."

Mr. Lovegood stared at her for a moment.

"Luna I just don't know.."

Hearing this, Luna began crying again and Harry had had enough. He took Luna in his lap while Ginny pulled a chair over and held Luna's hands, then Harry took a moment to gain control and turned to look fiercely at Luna's father.

"Mr. Lovegood, we have been trying to be understanding and give you time, but you have to see how much this is hurting Luna. Our bonding will continue with or without you, but for Luna's sake I hope you will attend. Also, I need to let you know something else that you will find difficult. Luna and Ginny are both pregnant with my babies. This is the reason we are having the bonding quickly. We are a family and are determined to formalize our union for our children's sakes. Now, I have to ask you for an answer. Will you accept our union and embrace your grandchildren? If you cannot, then I will have to ask you to leave, as the stress on Luna and Ginny is not good for the children they carry."

Harry finished his small speech and stared straight into Mr. Lovegood's eyes, demanding an answer. Eventually Mr. Lovegood spoke very softly.

"Luna I only want what is best for you. I will consent and attend."

Then he stood up, looked at them and spoke again.

"I must go, I will call on the floo tomorrow."

Harry did not get up to see him out, he just wrapped his arms around Luna and held her for a long time.


	13. The Bonding

Chapter 13-The Bonding

The final two weeks leading up to the Bonding were a flurry of activity. A guest list had finally been settled on. Immediate family and a few close friends would attend. Grimmauld Place was not a small house, but it had its limits. The final total of guests was set at 72. Another critical detail was deciding on an officiant. The Ministry had a list of available persons, but Luna and Ginny both wanted someone they knew. It was Ginny who found the answer.

One day, as Ginny was getting off the elevator at the Ministry, she saw Professor McGonagall. It was then that she remembered that Hogwarts professors were multi-licensed for teaching, examinations and ceremonies. She stepped to a side of the hallway and allowed Professor McGonagall to finish her conversation with a short wizard. The professor saw Ginny waiting and proceeded over to her when she finished.

"Hello Ginny, did you want to speak to me?"

Ginny looked around for a place a bit less public.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, I need to talk to you about something personal."

Seeing Ginny's hesitation, the professor made a suggestion.

"Let's go down the hall to Clara Perkins' office. I just saw her leave and I am sure she won't mind if we borrow it."

Relieved, Ginny nodded and followed her. When the office door closed, Ginny immediately began.

"Professor, I would assume that you have probably heard the news that Harry, Luna and I are having a bonding ceremony later this month?"

Professor McGonagall regarded her former student with a small smile.

"Yes, I saw the Prophet's story and it seems that time is indeed of an essence."

Ginny blushed and realized that the professor's keen eye had just realized her condition.

"Yes, actually Luna and I are both expecting so we have moved up the date. We have most of the details done, but we still need someone to officiate. I know you are very busy, but we would really like to have someone special for our ceremony and I was wondering if you would perform the duties?"

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. She still didn't know what to think about this unique partnership of three of her former students, but she was touched that Ginny would ask her to officiate.

"Ginny I am touched and I will agree to perform the ceremony, although I will have to do a bit of homework since a bonding hasn't been performed in nearly a hundred years, which is even before my time. I wonder though, I haven't seen you, Harry or Luna in quite a while. I'd like to pay a visit and talk to you all first."

Ginny beamed.

"Of course professor, are you available for dinner tomorrow evening?"

The professor agreed and then surprised Ginny with her next request.

"By the way Ginny, I think you can now call me Minerva."

Ginny gave a small chuckle.

"That may be a bit difficult, but I'll try."

With that said, they left the office and continued on their ways. When Ginny returned home that night, she gave Luna and Harry her good news and they were both thrilled at the idea, but also agreed that calling Professor McGonagall Minerva was a bit strange.

The next evening Minerva arrived early for dinner and was surprised by the many changes that had been made to Grimmauld Place. The dusty rooms and essences of dark magic were long gone and it now resembled a happy, family home. Ginny and Luna gave a her a full tour, excitedly pointing out all the details. When they reached the top floor, Minerva was a bit taken aback by the enlarged master bedroom with its over-sized bed that could accommodate three people easily. Thankfully, Ginny and Luna didn't see the brief look of shock that passed through her eyes. If both of them were pregnant, then she should have realized the unique arrangements that would be in place, but seeing the bedroom made it a reality.

After the tour, they enjoyed a wonderful dinner served by a house elf that Minerva would not have believed was Kreacher if she had not been told. It seemed that kindness, respect and a loving household could even effect an elf. After dinner, they proceeded to the living room and Harry produced a bottle of Minerva's favorite sherry. She smirked at the fact that he remembered and was making a point of catering to her. The evening lasted much longer than she planned, as they talked well into the evening. It was quite obvious to Minerva as she watched her three former students move around their house and interact with each other that they were already bonded as a family. Before she left, Minerva confirmed the time of the ceremony and her delight in being the officiant. Then she surprised them each with a hug before she left.

The final days before the bonding passed quickly and it was soon upon them. Harry woke up and realized what day it was and his heart lifted. Gently, he reached over and kissed Ginny awake, then he turned and kissed Luna awake as well. He would have liked to do more, but they had much to do before the ceremony at noon. They had all just barely arrived downstairs when Mrs. Weasley arrived in the floo. She began bustling around, worrying over small details. Shortly though, Magical Events Party Planners arrived and began to convert the large dining room into the ceremony room. A reception of finger foods would follow, being served as guests mingled throughout the first floor. Seeing that the preparations were in order, Mrs. Weasley took Ginny and Luna and ushered them upstairs to get ready. This was the day she had waited for, the day when she would help her daughter prepare for her wedding. It may not be called that, but it was just the same to her. Since Luna's mother was gone, Mrs. Weasley took her in hand as well.

At 11:30 the guests began arriving and Harry waited in the foyer, greeting each new arrival. Ginny and Luna took longer to get ready and would not arrive downstairs until shortly before they were due to begin. As Harry greeted his guests, he was pleased as each new arrival happily congratulated him. He had been a bit concerned how some may react, but these were his best and closest friends and family and if anyone had any concerns or questions, it was not apparent. As the last guests filed in, Harry finally saw Mr. Lovegood arrive. Briefly bypassing the others, he shook Mr. Lovegood's hand.

"Thank you for being here for us, I know Luna will be thrilled."

Mr. Lovegood managed a small smile and then followed the others to the ceremony room. Once the last guest had arrived, Harry went to take his place next to Minerva at the front of the room and wait for his brides. As the clock struck noon, Luna and Ginny entered the room and suddenly everyone else disappeared from Harry's vision. They were radiant. Luna wore a light lavender dress and Ginny wore soft green. They entered hand in hand, walked to the front and smiled at Harry. He stepped between them, taking Ginny's hand in his right and Luna's in his left. He grinned foolishly at each of them and then they looked to Minerva as she began the ceremony.

Minerva raised her wand and incanted over the three of them, weaving a spell of magical binding. Then she began.

"Today we come together in a spirit of joy to unite these three in a bonding for life. Every oath spoken here will weave a magical bond. Is there anyone who sees just cause why these three should not be bonded?"

The room remained silent and Minerva smiled as she continued.

"Harry James Potter, do you agree to bond yourself to Luna Lovegood for the rest of both your natural lives? Will you love, provide and protect her to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes."

"And, Harry James Potter, do you agree to bond yourself to Ginevra Molly Weasley for the rest of both your natural lives? Will you love, provide and protect her to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley do you agree to bond yourself to Harry James Potter for the rest of both your natural lives? Will you love, provide and protect him to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes!"

"And, Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you agree to bond yourself to Luna Lovegood for the rest of both your natural lives? Will you love, provide and protect her to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes."

"Luna Lovegood, do you agree to bond yourself to Harry James Potter for the rest of both your natural lives? Will you love, provide and protect him to the best of your abilities?"

"Oh yes!"

"And, Luna Lovegood, do you agree to bond yourself to Ginevra Molly Weasley for the rest of both your natural lives? Will you love, provide and protect her to the best of your abilities?"

"YES."

Minerva was now smiling more than Harry would have thought possible for her.

"With these oaths spoken and affirmed, it is my pleasure to now finalize your bonding for life."

As she finished the last words, Minerva waved her wand and closed the incantation that she had started at the beginning of the ceremony.

"Now, I will continue a more recent tradition and ask that you seal your bonds with a kiss."

Harry grinned and turned first to Luna and kissed her deeply, then he turned to Ginny and kissed her just as deeply. Then he stepped back and Luna and Ginny began kissing as Harry wrapped his arms around them both.

When Luna and Ginny separated, Harry took them each by the hand, looked up at Minerva and whispered 'thank you'. As Minerva dabbed tears at the corners of her eyes, Harry turned with his wives in hand and spoke to his assembled guests.

"Thank you all for attending and supporting our union. Now, let the party begin!"

With that, Harry, Ginny and Luna ran out of the room as their guests applauded behind them.


End file.
